


Twilight Sings a Song

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angelcest, Animals, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bears, Bottom Dean, Brunch Dates, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel's Handprint, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Complete, Cuddle Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dean, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Sex, First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Grace Bonds, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, I Love You, Implied/Mentioned Michael/Raphael, Insecure Dean, Insecure Gabriel, Insecure Sam, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Little Brother Castiel, Love Confessions, Love-Making, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of homophobia, Movie Night, Multi, Needy Dean, Nicknames, Nightmares, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Gabriel/Lucifer, Past Gabriel/Raphael, Polyamory, Possessive Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Public Display of Affection, Roleplay, Samulet, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shy Dean, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Slow Build, Slow Sex, Soul Bond, Team Free Love, Teasing, Telepathy, Tickle Fights, Tigers, True Love, Truth or Dare, Wet Dream, Wing Kink, Zebras, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's simple. Sam is in love with Dean and Gabriel is in love with Castiel. Dean is just a little bit broken, Castiel is easily distracted, Sam finds himself having doubts, and Gabriel can't stop thinking about Lucifer. </p>
<p>This is the story of how Team Free Will find themselves and each other in a place called Sequim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Later, much later, Sam will reflect that, like most things, this particular state of affairs was ultimately Gabriel’s fault. Gabriel had been the spark that ignited the fire, and from there, all four of them had burned.

 

“Don’t be so fucking dramatic,” Gabriel mumbles against Dean’s chest.

 

Sam reaches for him, only to find Castiel’s hand. “Stop reading my mind,” he says without much heat.

 

Gabriel smirks. “I’ll stop reading your mind the second you stop being a twenty-four/seven porn channel staring your mouth and my little brother’s cock.”

 

Cas squeaks. “Gabriel,” he warns.

 

Dean steals Castiel’s pillow and smacks all three of them. “Shut up. ‘m trying to sleep.”

 

Sam laughs. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”


	2. Operation Double Trouble

“Make love to me, little brother!”

 

Sam freezes. He lets his hands fall from Gabriel’s hips and falls back onto the bed. For someone who had been so obsessed with him and Dean ‘playing their roles’ just a few short years ago, Gabriel is a horrible actor. Well, Sam thinks, he’d played a good enough Trickster when we first met him. Maybe he’s just a horrible Dean. Sam nods to himself; Gabriel isn’t that bad of an actor, he’s just a bad substitute for Dean. _Anyone_ would be a horrible substitute for Dean, Sam realizes with a horrible sinking feeling in his chest. No one but Dean would ever be able to duplicate that spine-tingling, butterfly-inducing, syrupy-sweet, molasses-thick, honey-warm tone Dean uses when he says, “ _Sammy_ ,” or the way Dean’s hugs feel like coming home, or how his voice drops to a sultry husk as he stares down the low-cut uniform shirt of some cheap truck stop waitress.

 

Gabriel plops down next to him with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Sammich.” He places a comforting hand on Sam’s thigh and squeezes gently.

 

Sam sighs and runs his hands over his face. “It’s okay. I shouldn’t... I shouldn’t even be feeling this way.” He laughs bitterly. “What are we doing, Gabriel? You can’t sleep without pretending you’re holding Cas, and I can’t even get it up without thinking about Dean.”

 

Gabriel gives him a guilty little smile. “Honestly, I don’t _need_ to sleep.”

 

Sam groans. “So not the point, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel flops down beside him. “You don’t have a point, Sam. Stop beating yourself up over something neither of us can control. You’re in love with Dean, I’m in love with Cas, we’re here, they’re not, so we pretend to be them. They don’t have to know and everyone ends up happy. I don’t see the problem.”

 

“That _is_ the problem! Neither of us should be in love with our brothers! It’s not normal, it’s not healthy, it’s not even sane. Pretending to be someone else is just making the problem worse, and I don’t know about you, but I’ve never been more miserable.”

 

Gabriel thinks for a moment. “Not even in the Cage?”

 

“Except for then,” Sam allows.

 

“What about that time I put you in a time loop?”

 

“Yeah, that sucked too.”

 

“What about-”

 

“You’re missing the point again.”

 

Gabriel pouts a little. “Obviously I’m not thrilled either. Yeah, it would be cool if I could actually get together with Cas, but being with you makes me happy too. I’d hoped that you felt the same way...”

 

Sam rolls over to face Gabriel. “Of course I’m happy with you, Gabe... I wouldn’t give you up for anything. I just wish Dean were here also.”

 

“I already offered you a solution, Sam. You didn’t want it.”

 

Sam closes his eyes before responding. “I’m scared about what Dean would say.”

 

Gabriel brushes soft fingers against his lover’s cheeks. “You’ll never know until you try. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 

Sam leans into the touch. “He could stop talking to me and never want to see me again.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Have you _met_ Dean? He sold his soul for you; he’s not gonna disown you just because you admit you’ve got the hots for him.”

 

Sam shrugs. “I guess so.”

 

“Come on, Sam-a-lamb! The worst he’s gonna do is make fun of you, and he’d do that anyway because, honestly, have you looked in a mirror lately? You’re in _desperate_ need of a haircut. And think about what will happen if it works! We’d... We’d all be a family. You’d be happy, I’d be thrilled. Come on, give it a try! And if it doesn’t work, well... We’ll still have each other.”

 

Sam takes a deep breath. He feels as if he’s standing on the edge of same great precipice, getting ready to jump and not knowing who is going to catch him or even if he wants to be caught. He’s ready to jump, though; ready to fall in pursuit of the dream they both want so very desperately. _After all,_ he thinks, _what good is a dream if you’re not willing to go all out for it?_ “Let’s do it.”

 

Gabriel jumps up and whoops joyously. “Operation Double Trouble is a go!”

 

Sam rolls his eyes and pulls Gabriel back down. “Quiet! Dean and Cas are in the next room.”

 

Gabriel sniffs indignantly. “Spoilsport.”

 

Sam laughs. “Let’s go over the plan.”

 

Gabriel smirks. “Let’s.” 


	3. Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle, Warmth

_If we were in a cartoon right now,_ Sam thinks idly, _Dean’s head would explode in three... Two... One..._

 

“You want to do _what_?” Dean shouts.

 

“We’d like to invite you to join our relationship,” Gabriel repeats, undeterred.

 

Dean shakes his head. “No. Just... No. You’re sick! Sammy, you actually let this creep brainwash you into thinking you’re in love with me?” He shakes his head. “You don’t really feel this way. He’s a Trickster; he tricked you.”

 

Sam suppresses a whimper. “I’ve been in love with you for years,” he whispers. He feels hot and wild and too big for his skin. He just wants to hide; this was a terrible idea.

 

Gabriel wraps one arm around him. “So your answer is no?”

 

Dean makes a noise of disgust. “Absolutely.”

 

Gabriel smirks. “Strange. Your mouth is saying one thing, but your mind is telling me a whole different story.”

 

Dean grabs his jacket. “Listen closely, asshat. You’re going to leave, right no-”

 

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts.

 

Dean makes a noise of surprise and twists his neck to look at his lover. “Cas?”

 

“Gabriel and Sam asked both of us to join their relationship, not just you.” He rises slowly from his armchair. “I, too, have seen your most private thoughts regarding your brother. And...” He looks away guiltily. “I may return Gabriel’s sentiment. Possibly.”

 

Beaming, Gabriel rushes over to Cas, but Dean stops him with an out-stretched arm. “Not so fast.” He glares at the archangel. “So maybe Cas has a thing for you, and maybe I have some not-so-brotherly thoughts about Sam. That doesn’t mean I’m gonna let the both of you fuck us just like that.” He crosses his arms and smirks. “You’re gonna have to work for it first.”

 

Cas closes the distance between them. “I believe that what Dean is saying is that he wants you to seduce us.”

 

Gabriel smiles, loose and easy like they’ve already won. “Yeah? We can work with that.” He extends a hand to Castiel, and the angel takes it readily enough. Raising his free hand, he snaps and the room triples in size. The bed expands and the sheets turn into black satin. Red wallpaper rolls down the walls and soft music starts playing in the background. “Let’s start with snuggling and see where we can go from there.” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Cas blushes and looks away.

 

“Hold on just a minute!” Dean yells. “No one is ‘snuggling’ with anyone. That’s not what I meant when I said-”

 

“But Dean, you love to cuddle,” Cas interrupts.

 

Dean flushes. “That was our secret,” he hisses.

 

“If Sam and Gabriel are going to be part of our relationship, it’s their secret now too.” Cas grins and leads Gabriel to the bed. “And I want this, Dean.”

 

“Cas needs me just as much as Sam needs you,” Gabriel explains to Dean as he lets Cas push him down on the bed. He pulls the other angel down with a smile and wraps his arms around him.

 

Dean looks between the angels and his brother. “I...” He closes his eyes as if he’s about to say something difficult, but then thinks better of it and starts stripping down to his underwear. “I swear to God, it’s like you guys have no idea how to cuddle. Cas in his trench every freaking time, you in your boots,” he shakes his head. “Come on, Sammy, we’ll show them how it’s done.” He turns to his brother and starts undressing him slowly, and it’s so _intimate_ that Sam can’t help but curl his fingers around Dean’s wrists in a silent plea for him to stop.

 

“I’ll do it,” he says in a shaky voice. He’s not sure why he feels like they’re already moving too fast; it’s just cuddling, after all, and he’s dreamt of this moment but now that they’re finally doing it, it seems far too easy.

 

Dean takes a step back and spares a glance at Gabe and Cas, who have magically reached a state of appropriate undress without moving a muscle.

 

_Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle, warmth,_ is all he can think as gazes longingly at the bed. Cuddling is one of his favorite things to do and even though he’s never told anyone but Cas, he feels strangely at home right now even with Gabriel watching him so intently.

 

“Come here, Dean,” Cas says, so softly Dean would have missed it if he hadn’t been listening. Dean is helpless but to obey, clasping Sam’s hand in his as he drags his brother to the bed and settles himself in Castiel’s arms. He wraps himself around Sam and sighs contentedly.

 

“This is nice,” he whispers, afraid that if he speaks too loud, it’ll scare away whatever it is they’re on the cusp of.

 

Gabriel smiles against Castiel’s shoulder and it sets out a chain reaction, Castiel’s lips quirking up and Dean grinning and Sam _beaming_.

 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this,” Gabriel confesses. “We’ve been falling together for so long and I... I wanted nothing more than to do this, to hold you and protect you and love you.”

 

Cas snuggles further into his warmth. “I felt the same way. I’m glad that we’ve finally come together.”

 

“No chick flick moments,” Dean growls.

 

Sam leans forward to press a gentle kiss atop his forehead. “I’m happy, too, Dean. You and me, and Cas and Gabe... We’re perfect together. And we’ve been fighting it for so long. Why bother, when we’re all so happy just like this?”

 

Dean grunts. “You’re all so freaking girly.”

 

“Says the dude who kept thinking _cuddle, cuddle, cuddle_ ten minutes ago,” Gabriel shoots back.

 

Dean blushes. “Shut up.” He tries to clear his mind and quiet his thoughts so Gabriel won’t find out about his little crush on the archangel, but his hopes are dashed when Gabriel snorts.

 

“Don’t worry; you’re secret’s safe with me, Dean,” Gabriel chuckles. “Honestly, though, you don’t have to be a mind reader to figure that one out.”

 

Groaning, Dean buries his face in Sam’s shoulder. “I hate you,” he mumbles.

 

“You love us,” Gabriel replies.

 

“Maybe I do,” Dean allows.

 

***

 

To Castiel, this is a dream come true. In Heaven, he’d satisfied his need for intimacy with Grace melds and grooming sessions and simple proximity. That had been before his rebellion, and he’d been incredibly lonely over the past few years without the comforting touches of his brothers and sisters. He hadn’t had a Grace meld in years, he’d taken to grooming his own wings, and the presence of his vessel around his true form had nullified all the calming effects of physical proximity.

 

Then Gabriel had come along, but he’d already been in a relationship with Dean and they’d promised to remain faithful to one another. Even though he craved the touch of his older brother’s Grace, he refrained from seeking it out. Then Gabriel had fallen in love with Sam, and they’d both been trapped by the constraints of human ideals and human culture and the undeniable _humanity_ of their human lovers.

 

But now... Now all four of them are together, in one bed, sharing the same space and breathing the same air and being _free_ together. Castiel feels Gabriel’s Grace brush against his and he _melts,_ his own Grace surging up to meet Gabriel’s, his essence racing to find Gabriel’s.

 

“Not yet,” Gabriel whispers against the shell of his ear.

 

Cas whines low in his throat. It’s been so _long_ since he’s felt the brush of another’s Grace, longer still since he’s felt Gabriel’s.

 

Dean’s hand finds his and squeezes. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

 

“Cas wants to do a Grace meld, but we’re not gonna until everyone’s ready,” Gabriel explains.

 

“But I want to now,” Castiel whines.

 

Gabe pinches him gently. “Soon, Cas. Soon, I promise.”

 

***

 

Dean hadn’t known he’d wanted _this_ until Sam and Gabriel had burst into the room and starting talking about joining their relationship and how it would make everyone so happy and how _Sam was in love with him_. His brain had short-circuited and all he could think was, _My Sammy loves me back._

 

He immediately goes on the offensive, because it has to be a trick. There is no way Sam could possibly love him back, no way his dreams could be coming true like this after all this time. He says, “You’re sick,” and tells them _absolutely not,_ but then Gabriel sees right through him and Dean had absolutely nowhere to hide, so he surges forward to tell Gabriel to leave _right now._ Then Cas speaks up and Dean is surprised because he’d been so caught up in his own emotions that he’d forgotten that his angel was there. His heart nearly stops when Cas admits he wants the same thing, because what if they’d all wanted the same thing all along and none of them had realized it until now?

 

“You’re going to have to work for it first,” he tells them, because he’s still not convinced that this isn’t an elaborate trick of Gabriel’s, and he knows he wouldn’t be able to handle it if they all had one fantastic night together and that was it, because he’d be thinking about it for the rest of his life and he _knows_ he’d never be content with just Cas ever again.

 

Gabriel agrees willingly enough, then suggests that they start by snuggling. The part of Dean that can never get enough cuddles wants to jump into bed and accept, but he can’t let his mask of bravado and manliness crumble that easily, even if he’s sure Gabriel and Cas and Sam already know all of his weaknesses. The Trickster’s smirk just confirms his thoughts and he scowls.

 

“But you love to cuddle,” Cas says, revealing his secret weakness for everyone to point and laugh at. He freezes and waits for it; waits for Sam to laugh and Gabe to leave, but the laughter never comes and Gabe is still there with that infuriating grin on his face.

 

“That was our secret,” he says, aiming for intimidating and coming off rather indignant instead.

 

Cas says something about sharing their secrets now that they’re together and Gabriel says something about needing one another, but Dean isn’t listening because he’s too busy feeling exposed and self-conscious and out of place. “I...” He wants to tell them how he feels, say, “I love you _all,_ ” or maybe just beg them all to understand that he’s fragile and needs to be treated gently, but then he thinks better of it and starts to undress with a rambling complaint about angels and cuddling and trench coats and boots. He turns to Sam and starts undressing him like it’s an everyday occurrence, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his belt until Sam stops him with a shaky gesture and a trembling voice. It’s nice to know that he’s not the only one affected by this, but at the same time he wants everything he hadn’t realized he’d been missing until five minutes ago _right now._ A sudden wave of desire crashes over him and he wants to reach out and finish undressing his brother, wants to hold Castiel’s hand while he kisses Gabriel, wants everything that they’re promising him this very instant.

 

He knows that they’re only doing this for him, only moving slow because he’d asked them to, but right now he wants everything they’re offering. He knows he’ll only regret it in the morning, though, that he’ll never believe they want something more than sex if they dive right in right away. As much as he needs everything they can give him, he needs to take this slow and make it last.

 

He twists around to look at Gabriel and Cas, already cuddled up on the new and improved bed, and his heart warms at the sight. He sort of wants Gabriel to hold him, but he knows that the archangel and Cas need each other more than he needs either of them right now, so he waits patiently for Sam to undress.

 

“Come here, Dean,” Cas whispers, and it’s exactly what he’s been waiting for so he grabs Sam’s hand and settles down between his brother and his angel, sighing in contentment as a piece of him he hadn’t realized was missing slots into place.

 

“This is nice,” he breathes against Sam’s hair. He wants to say more, wants to wax poetic about just _how_ nice this is and how badly he wants this and how he feels like he’s finally home, but he stops himself just in time because they don’t need to know just how far he’s already fallen.

 

Gabriel responds with his own confession about how much he’d wanted this, and Cas admits he’d felt the same way.

 

“No click flick moments,” he says, just in case they expect him to respond in kind before he’s ready.

 

Sam kisses his forehead and says something similar about how happy he is that they’re finally together, but Dean isn’t really listening because _Sam just kissed me, actually kissed me!_

 

“You’re all so freaking girly,” he says once Sam stops speaking. A little voice in the back of his head reminds him that he’s just as bad, tripping over himself for the chance to snuggle and going on and on in the privacy of his own head about how, if he’s honest with himself, he’d wanted the same thing.

 

“Says the dude who kept thinking _cuddle, cuddle, cuddle_ ten minutes ago,” Gabriel says as a gentle reminder that Dean’s thoughts aren’t really his own. It should bother him, but it doesn’t. After all, if Gabriel can see inside his head and he still hasn’t left, then maybe, just maybe everything will turn out okay. _Besides,_ he thinks, _mind-reading will come in extra handy in bed._ He realizes he’d thought that rather loudly and scrambles to hide that fact that he just maybe has the tiniest crush on Gabriel from the archangel’s prying eyes.

 

“Don’t worry; your secret’s safe with me, Dean,” Gabriel says, laughing. “Honestly, though, you don’t have to be a mind reader to figure that one out.”

 

Dean blushes and buries his face in Sam’s shoulder. A small part of him is just a little offended at the invasion of his privacy, but the rest of him is just relieved. _It’s nice not to have to hide, even if it’s only you who can hear what I’m thinking,_ he thinks tentatively in Gabriel’s direction.

 

He feels a wave of affection wash over him, and his heart sings.

 

“I hate you,” he mumbles, because he still has to keep up the appearance of being a big manly man for Sam and Cas.

 

“You love us,” Gabriel corrects, because the archangel already knows him well enough to understand that Dean really doesn’t want to hide from anyone anymore and just needs someone strong enough to tear down his walls.

 

“Maybe I do,” Dean says, because he wants Gabriel to be that person.

 

***

 

Gabriel smiles as he listens to everyone’s thoughts. Sam and Dean are easy enough to read, but for some reason, Cas is hiding from him. He extends a thin tendril of Grace towards the younger angel, and Castiel’s entire being quivers and tries to wrap around his Grace and pull it into himself. Gabriel draws back and Cas _whimpers,_ actually whimpers, and Gabriel almost caves and gives in to what he knows Cas wants, but he himself has been cut off for thousands of years. If he could go that long without a Grace meld, Cas could wait until Dean and Sam were ready to join them.

 

Worry flares blue and red in Dean’s mind. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

 

Gabriel sends him a tiny wave of reassurance. “Cas wants to do a Grace meld, but we’re not gonna until everyone’s ready.” He knows how badly each of them wants this, but they need to go slow for Dean’s sake, and it’s his job to make sure they’re all happy and safe and secure.

 

“But I want to now,” Castiel whines.

 

Gabriel pinches him just enough to remind him that _we’re waiting, and it’s final._ “Soon,” he promises.

 

“What’s a Grace meld?” Dean asks anxiously, doubt already beginning to creep into his mind that maybe Gabe and Cas will leave him and Sam because they aren’t angels and don’t have any Grace.

 

“Relax,” Gabriel assures him, downplaying the issue a little so Sam and Cas won’t realize just how worried the elder hunter is. “It’s just called a Grace meld. You can do the same thing with souls, too. When we do it _together,_ it’ll be a four-way connection that sort of lets our Graces and your souls... Mingle. We’ll all be able to hear each other’s thoughts and feel each other’s emotions.”

 

_I’m not ready,_ Dean thinks at him rather loudly.

 

“We’re not going to do anything until all four of us are ready, though,” Gabriel says.

 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief and Cas makes a little disappointed sound.

 

“Sorry, baby bro,” he laughs. “Patience is a virtue.”

 

“Since when have you ever been virtuous?” Cas grumbles.

 

Gabriel just bites him in response.

 

***

 

Sam can hardly believe that Gabriel’s plan had actually worked. Dean had agreed to let himself be seduced and Cas had admitted to being in love with Gabriel, and now they’re together, _in bed,_ smiling and laughing and joking and having the time of their lives.

 

Dean giggles at something Gabriel just said and their eyes lock. “Can I kiss you?” Sam asks softly.

 

Dean freezes and buries his face in Sam’s shirt. He shakes his head and Sam tangles one hand in his hair. “It’s okay, Dean. You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he assures him.

 

“Yeah, Dean-o, we’re not gonna do anything until you’re ready,” Gabriel adds.

 

Dean nods. “’m sorry,” he mumbles against Sam’s chest.

 

“It’s okay,” Sam promises. “We can take it as slow as you want. Do you want to start with holding hands?”

 

Dean hesitates a while before nodding.

 

“Who do you want to hold hands with, Dean?” Cas asks.

 

“Gabriel and Sam,” he whispers.

 

After a little bit of rearranging, Cas and Gabriel are lying at the edges of the bed while Sam and Dean and pressed together in the center. They wait for Dean to make the first move, then they all join hands. Dean pulls away almost immediately and turns to curl into Gabriel, mumbling something about “too fast” and “too much.”

 

Gabriel wraps his arms around the hunter and presses a gentle kiss into his hair. “Shh,” he soothes. “We’re not going to do anything before you’re ready. How about you tell us when you’re ready to hold hands and what the next step is? We can lay here and talk, or we can go out on a date, or we can play a game or watch TV or-”

 

“We can go on a d-date?” Dean asks timidly. “Like, a _date_ date?”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “No, a fruit date. Yes, a date date, silly! You game?”

 

Dean gives him a hesitant nod. “But only if Sam and Cas want to, too.”

 

“I’d love to go on a date with you,” Cas says.

 

“Me too,” Sam adds.

 

Gabriel grins. “Get dressed.”


	4. Brunch

It’s no secret to any of them that Gabriel has expensive tastes. He’s a creature of luxury and opulence, and as an eons-old, nearly omnipotent, virtually immortal creature, no one really holds it against him. He’s all about the custom-made suit, five-star hotel suite, mulberry silk sheets, exotic food lifestyle.

 

Sam’s told him stories about shopping with Gabriel, stories about upscale shops in Tokyo and Paris and the way a single flash of the archangel’s Black Card would have them surrounded with simpering shop attendants plying them with five hundred dollar bottles of ale and begging to hold their packages, stories about that one time Gabriel had spent a hundred thousand dollars on five suits the way a millionaire might hand over a five dollar bill for a sandwich.

 

Despite his expensive tastes, Gabriel has a healthy appreciation for the simple things in life, and for that, Dean is grateful. He’s feeling far too vulnerable right now to face the minefield of the three Michelin star restaurants in London and New York he knows Gabriel favors. When the archangel snaps them in front of the quaint Oak Table Café, he sends a quick mental thank-you to Gabriel and breathes a tiny sigh of relief.  

 

“Best place for breakfast in all of Sequim,” the archangel announces.

 

Dean takes in the rustic exterior and the charming little pots of flowers dotted across the lawn. “You’re taking us on a breakfast date?” He asks. It comes out as more of a squeak, but no one calls him on it.

 

“Would you prefer to go somewhere else?” Cas asks.

 

Dean blushes and looks away. “No... Not at all. Actually... Actually I’ve always wanted to go on a breakfast date.”

 

Gabriel chuckles. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 

***

 

Cas gets distracted by the way Sam’s arms move almost as soon as they slide into the booth across from Dean and Gabriel. He’s a little annoyed that he’s not going to be able to sit next to Dean or Gabriel, but perhaps that’s just because he hasn’t given the younger hunter much consideration.

 

Perhaps, he thinks, he hasn’t given _any_ of them much consideration. He’d seen a whole new side of Dean this morning, one that was shy and sweet and wanted to take things slow. He was so different than the brash, loud, unemotional creature he’d always assumed Dean to be. Cas likes this new Dean better, if only because he’s starting to realize how fake the other Dean had been.

 

He’s seeing a new side of Gabriel, as well. He’d always known that the archangel was fiercely protective and extraordinarily loyal, but he’d thought him incapable of being serious and gentle. He smiles when he thinks about how good his brother had been with his Dean. No, he corrects himself, their Dean.

 

He wonders if there’s a different side of Sam he’ll soon be seeing. For a long time, he’s only thought of Sam as ‘Dean’s brother’ or ‘Lucifer’s vessel.’ It was only recently that they’d become friends, and only this morning that they’d become something more.

 

Cas puts a hand on Sam’s knee with a tiny smirk and smiles to himself with the younger hunter jumps. He gives Sam a sidelong glance and sees confusion, but not necessarily rejection written across his face. He slides his hand up a little more, at which point Gabriel looks over to them and rolls his eyes, but no one tells him to stop so he slides his hand up again until it’s halfway up Sam’s thigh.

 

Sex with Dean had never been anything other than satisfying. Dean was an amazing lover and seemed to know exactly where to touch him to drive him crazy. Most of the time, though, the human never let him touch back or reciprocate no matter no much he insisted that he’d watched enough pornography programs to know how to make a blowjob good for his lover. And then there was the aftermath. In the beginning, Cas had insisted on cuddling because he enjoyed being with Dean and it was virtually the only time Dean let him touch him, but after several nights in a row of complaints from Dean, he’d given up and rolled over to sleep on his own side of the bed.

 

Dean had pulled him back to the center and confessed that he secretly enjoyed cuddling even more than sex, and had sworn Cas to secrecy under threat of death.

 

He’s almost sure that sex with Dean will be different now, that the human will let himself be touched and perhaps even let the three of him make love to him once he’s ready.

 

He’s also looking forward to sex with Sam. _I wonder if what they say about height is true,_ he thinks. He glances over at Gabriel. _For his sake, I hope not, but I’ve also heard that skill matters more than size... I like both, though._ He turns his attention back to Sam. _I bet he’s huge. All thick and long and maybe just a little curved. I bet he’ll let me suck him, even if Dean won’t. Hmm... Too bad we have to wait for Dean. Doesn’t mean I can’t tease a bit. Get him all worked up so he’ll need to take care of himself in the shower...._ His hand moves up three more inches until Sam clears his throat rather loudly.

 

“Cas, you haven’t even looked at your menu,” Sam says.

 

Cas makes sure Dean isn’t looking before sending Sam a smoldering look that he hopes conveys, _I already see what I want._

 

Sam shifts a little and Cas looks down to admire his victory. The tent in Sam’s pants tempts him to engage his non-human senses to take a peek at what’s inside, but he refrains. Good things come to those who wait, after all. He removes his hand and files away the whimper that Sam makes to peruse later in his own shower.

 

He flips through the menu a few times before settling on a dish that seems appealing. “I think I’m going to have peach waffles with hot chocolate.”

 

***

 

Sam scowls at the way that Dean pulls Gabriel into his booth without giving Sam a chance to sit next to him. After all, they’d quite clearly explained just a few hours ago that Sam wanted a fuller relationship with Dean and that Gabriel wanted to be with Castiel. _If we’re going to make this work, though, Dean and Gabe need to get closer to each other just as much as Cas and I need to develop our relationship._

 

He looks over to the angel to see him staring off into space with that intense gaze he normally reserves only for Dean. Then he feels a hand on his knee and jumps. _Cas, what are you doing?_ He thinks, hoping that Cas can read his thoughts as easily as Gabriel can. The hand travels up and Gabriel looks between them are rolls his eyes in that superior way of his that Sam hates.

 

The destination of Castiel’s hand draws Sam’s mind places he doesn’t necessarily want it to go in a public restaurant. He’d always been too caught up imagining what it would be like to be with Dean that he’d never really considered how it would feel to be with Cas. _Are all angels as overwhelming as Gabriel? Can he do that think Gabe does with his Grace that makes me come in three seconds flat? Can he also suppress his gag reflex? I bet he’ll be good._

 

Then Castiel’s hand starts moving again, and when it’s clear he’s not planning on stopping, Sam clears his throat and gestures towards the menus. “You haven’t even looked at your menu,” he reminds the angel, even though it’s a bit hypocritical when he himself hadn’t even realized the menus had arrived until that instant.

 

Castiel’s hand stills and he suppresses a whimper, cursing the fact that he’s so affected by such a simple touch. The angel sends him such a need of pure _want_ that he almost melts. Then the hand is gone and he can’t swallow the sound he makes at the loss in time. A shiver runs through his body and he can tell without even looking that Cas is looking down to see exactly what his handiwork had accomplished. He’s painfully hard in the confines of his jeans, but there isn’t much he can do about it right now.

 

He groans as he picks up his menu and Gabriel gives him a knowing look and tangles their legs together under the table. Sam can’t help but smile at the tiny gesture of affection.

 

“I’ll have Kijafa cherry crepes and a latte,” he announces.

 

***

 

Gabriel decides on the Oak Table Café because he doesn’t want to overwhelm Dean with any more intense than a brunch date. He feels waves of gratitude rolling from the human and smiles to himself as he leads them inside.

 

Dean is the first to sit, and to Gabriel’s surprise, the older Winchester pulls him down into the space next to him. A pleasant warmth spreads throughout his being as he realizes that Dean trusts him. Sam sends him a few unhappy thoughts about having to sit next to Cas, but those thoughts are quickly diverted elsewhere as Cas decides to lay a hand on his leg.

 

Gabriel accepts his menu from the hostess and quickly slides over to be closer to Dean when the hunter starts thinking about how he’d rather be cuddling. Dean’s whole being lights up and Gabriel can’t help but feel happy with him.

 

“I’m going to have buttermilk pancakes with bacon bits and walnuts,” he says to Dean in the hopes of starting a conversation. “What about you?”

 

“I’m thinking about the Swiss Scramble,” Dean says. “But, Gabe...” Dean starts to look around as if he’s embarrassed.

 

The desire to take Dean’s hand and never let go is almost overwhelming, but Gabriel refrains. “What is it, Dean?”

 

“I... What if people see us? And think we’re together?” Dean starts thinking about all the horrible things people might say to four men in a relationship.

 

“We are together,” Gabriel reminds him. “And if anyone gives us trouble, I assure you that they’ll live to regret it.” He puts one arm over the back of their booth as an invitation, and Dean accepts eagerly, pulling his arm down around him and closing the distance between then until they’re pressed together.

 

“This is nice,” Dean whispers. _I like being close like this,_ he explains. _I was always too scared to do it with Cas, though._

 

Gabriel smiles softly. He leans down to whisper in Dean’s ear so no one else will hear. “You don’t need to be afraid ever again as long as I’m around, Dean,” he promises.

 

***

 

Dean’s heart sings with joy at Gabriel’s words. For the first time in a long time, he feels safe and loved and cared for. He can’t help but think that maybe Gabriel is one of the best things to happen to him. Gabriel laughs softly and he gently smacks him arm.

 

Then the waiter comes to take their order and Dean freezes. Despite Gabriel’s assurances, he’s terrified.

 

The waiter just smiles at him. “Has everyone decided on what they want, or do you guys need some more time?”

 

“We’ve decided,” Gabriel answers for all of them. He proceeds to rattle off their orders, adding a cappuccino for himself, a cup of coffee for Dean, and strawberries and cream for everyone to share.

 

“Great! Everything will be ready before you know it!”

 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief as the waiter scurries off the process their orders.

 

“See, Dean? I told you everything was gonna be okay,” Gabriel says to him before turning back to the rest of the group. “So! Who wants to hear about that one time I got so drunk I thought it was a good idea to turn a pumpkin into a carriage?”

 

***

 

By the time the food arrives, they’re all laughing pleasantly at Gabriel’s story.

 

“Wait, you... You were the fairy godmother?” Dean gasps in between giggles.

 

Gabriel winks. “The one and only!” He accepts his food from the waiter, who wisely doesn’t comment on Gabriel’s statement.

 

“So Cinderella was a true story?” Sam asks.

 

“Most fairy tales are based in truth,” Castiel responds gravely. “That is why my first experience with pornography was so confusing.”

 

Dean blushes. “Woah, Cas, not in public.”

 

Sam and Cas share a knowing look. “Of course, Dean,” Cas promises.

 

Gabriel lays one hand flat on the table, an invitation instead of a demand. Dean tentatively lays his own hand on top of Gabriel’s.

 

“Are you up to continuing our date after this?” Gabriel asks softly.

 

Dean hesitates for a moment before responding. “Yeah. What do you have in mind?”

 

Gabriel grins. “It’s a surprise. It’ll be awesome, though, I promise.”

 

Dean can’t help but smile back. “Cool.”


	5. Olympic Game Farm

“This is not cool!” Dean shouts as a friendly bison starts to drool on his window. He gently rubs the steering wheel. “I’m sorry, Baby. When Gabriel said, ‘this will be awesome, Dean,’ and ‘you’ll love it, I swear!’ I didn’t think he’d take my car to get eaten!”

 

Sam gently squeezes his hand. They’ve been holding hands ever since Sam stole Dean from Gabriel as they left the diner, and Dean hasn’t pulled away except to switch gears every once in a while. _It’s a nice feeling,_ Sam thinks. “Quiet. You’re going to scare the animals away,” he says.

 

“That’s the point,” Dean shoots back.

 

Gabriel starts to sulk in the back seat. “I’m sorry, Dean-o. I thought you’d like to see all the animals up close and everything. I can take us back to the motel if you want.” He raises his hand to snap.

 

“No!” Dean says. “No, Gabe, look, it’s all right.” He rolls down his window in an attempt to prove he’s enjoying himself and starts to pet the nearest beast. “See? Fun! Just... Just promise you’ll clean off Baby afterwards.”

 

Gabriel brightens. “I promise! I’ll ever wax her for you.”

 

Dean beams. “Man, I could get used to this.”

 

Sam laughs. “The way to Dean’s heart is through his stomach and his car,” he jokes.

 

Dean rubs his belly. “I could really go for a corndog right now, actually.” A corndog appears in his hand, courtesy of Gabriel, and he smiles. “Thanks, Gabe.”

 

A zebra sticks its head in the window and steals Dean’s corndog. “Come on, dude,” he says as he pets it. It’s surprisingly fuzzy for a wild animal. “Oh, no, please don’t drool in here,” he begs it as little pieces of corndog cascade from its mouth. “Gross.”

 

Cas keeps petting every creature within reach. “I am enjoying this,” he confesses. “I remember when each of these creatures were first created, but I’ve never seen most of them up close before.”

 

Gabriel gives him a gentle shove. “You might have been around, but you haven’t been living for the past two thousand years, bro! The things I am gonna show you...” He waggles his eyebrows and succeeds in making everyone blush.

 

Dean frees his hand just long enough to shift gears and drive a few meters down the road. “Holy shit! Bears!” He points at said bears, which are far too fluffy than bears have any right to be. One of them waves at him and he screams like a little girl. “That bear just waved at me!”

 

Cas sniffs indignantly. “I don’t believe our Father had that in mind when He created them.”

 

Gabriel scoffs. “Dad didn’t know what the hell He was doing when He created half of these creatures. I know for a fact He was drunk when He created walruses. And He was high when He created platypuses.”

 

Sam laughs. “I knew it!”

 

Cas throws the bear a piece of bread and chuckles when it catches it in mid-air. The bear waves again. “Well, he seems happy enough to me,” Cas comments.

 

Gabriel starts to wiggle around when they start moving again.

 

Dean rolls his eyes when he sees Gabriel’s squirming. “Big bad archangel gotta go potty?” He teases.

 

Said archangel flips his hair. “No, I’m just excited for the next exhibit. My favorite animal in the entire world is there!”

 

All three of the car’s other occupants are intrigued by his statement. After all, it’s not every day one gets to find out what an archangel’s favorite animal is. They roll up in front of the Arctic Fox enclosure.

 

“There they are,” Gabriel breathes.

 

“Foxes? Your favorite animals are _foxes?_ ” Dean asks. “I mean... Those puffy little tails are sorta cute but I just thought...”

 

“What? That an all-powerful archangel like me would have a slightly more impressive favorite animal? I’d be offended if foxes were actually my favorite animals. Look across the street, blockheads.”

 

They all turn as one to face the Siberian Tiger enclosure. A huge white tiger roars as he paces from one end of his habitat to the other. “Wow.”

 

Gabriel smiles softly. “Beautiful, aren’t they? Used to be the only animal that scared me, then I discovered I could tame them. You haven’t lived until you’ve ridden one.”

 

“I prefer insects,” Castiel sniffs.

 

Gabriel chuckles. “You would.”


	6. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean bites his lip. Here goes nothing. “Cas... I have a dare for you, too.” He twists to face his angel and leans forward a little until their foreheads are pressed together. “I dare you to kiss me.” 
> 
> Dean’s world stops when Cas hesitates, but then there are lips on his, softer than he remembers, gentler and more loving and everything he’d ever wanted. He whimpers when Cas pulls away before he’s had his fill. I could drown in you, he thinks, and it still wouldn’t be enough.

Gabriel suggests playing truth or dare somewhere in between the time they pull out of the Olympic Game Park and they time they reach the motel. At first Dean is skeptical and slightly worried that they’ll dare him to kiss one of them before he’s ready or something, but Gabriel assures him that no one will ask him to do anything he’s not ready to do.

 

Gabriel uses his Grace to shift the mattress onto the floor, and they all settle down into a lazy circle and wait for someone to make the first move.

 

“I’ll go first,” Gabriel says, rising to the bait. “Cas, I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game.” He conjures up kitten ears and a clip-on tail and flings them in his brother’s direction.

 

“That’s not how Truth or Dare works,” Dean tries to explain. “You need to ask, ‘Truth or Dare’ first.”

 

Gabriel shrugs. “My bed, my rules. Oh, and Cas? Meow for us every once in a while.” His lips quirk up into his signature smirk as if he finds the idea of a meowing Cas the most amusing thing he’s come across all day.

 

“Meow,” Cas deadpans. Dean giggles and Cas turns to him. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you, and since we’re playing truth or dare, you can’t lie.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. I pick dare!”

 

Gabriel produces a horn and blows it rather loudly. “Asker’s choice,” he insists.

 

Dean frowns. “Fine, ask.” Pouting, he crosses his arms over his chest and leans into Sam.

 

“During intercourse, do you prefer to top or bottom?”

 

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at this, but doesn’t say anything because Dean’s thoughts are embarrassed but not upset or panicked.

 

Dean scoffed. “Top, obviously.”

 

“The game is called _truth_ or dare,” Gabriel reminds him. “You can pass, but you can’t lie.”

 

Dean blushes furiously. “Fine. I like to bottom. Sometimes. _Occasionally._ ” At Gabriel’s pointed look, he deflates. “Okay, maybe I like it a lot, but it’s never gonna happen if you keep asking me embarrassing questions.” He buries himself in the sweet-smelling warmth of Sam’s shirt and smiles a little when his brother wraps his arms around him. “Truth or dare, Sammy?”

 

Never one to back down from a challenge, Sam answers without hesitation. “Dare.”

 

“I dare you to put an ice cube down your pants. Front and back,” Dean says, eyes glinting as he holds out his hand. Two ice cubes appear and he hands them to Sam with a mischievous smile. 

 

With a groan, Sam slips the two icy objects into his underwear. “Cold, oh my God, cold!” He starts to squirm as they begin to melt. “I hate you so much right now.” He grits his teeth. “It burns.” He reaches into his underwear to pull out the offending ice cubes and breathes a sigh of relief. “You’re such a sadist, Dean.”

 

Dean smirks. “You love it.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Sam turns to Cas. “Truth or dare, Cas?”

 

Cas raises one elegant eyebrow. “Truth.”

 

“Wimp,” Dean mutters.

 

Sam hums thoughtfully. “Guess you didn’t want to risk choosing dare. Hmm... Oh, I have a good one! What’s your favorite part of Gabriel?”

 

Cas blushes and looks everywhere but Gabriel. “Um... Ah... Well...” His shoulders slump in defeat and he meets the archangel’s eyes. “His wings. They’re... They’re so big, and strong, and I’ve always wondered what it they’d feel like... If they were as soft as they looked...” He shrugs.

 

Gabriel smiles softly and flicks one wing in Castiel’s direction, taking care to keep them invisible to the humans in their company. Castiel looks from it to him, wide-eyed with wonder. “Go on,” he says quietly.

 

Castiel bites his lip and reaches out to brush a tentative hand over his brother’s wing. “Oh, Gabriel,” he breathes as his fingers meet the downy, fluffy surface of Gabriel’s wing. “It’s so _soft_.” He crawls over to his brother and deposits himself in the archangel’s lap before pulling two of the strawberry vanilla scented wings around himself.

 

Gabriel laughs, and the sound echoes in the confines of his wings. His next words are in Enochian, spoken for Cas and Cas alone. “You missed this, angel? Missed curling up in big brother’s wings?”

 

Cas nods shyly and Gabriel can’t help the way his Grace flares up at that, every protective instinct he has kicking into action, demanding that he folds Cas up in his wings and ensure that no one will ever hurt his little brother again. He keeps his wings loose despite every instinct telling him otherwise. He catches the bemused looks on his humans’ – Sam and Dean’s, he corrects himself – faces and forces a smile. “Cas, it’s your turn to ask a question.”

 

Cas peeks out of his wings, causing his Grace to spike again. “Sam...” A streak of mischief runs through him and he grins. “I dare you to go into the bathroom and touch yourself for one minute.”

 

“Cas,” Gabriel admonishes. “We’re going slow for Dean, remember?”

 

Dean blushes. “It’s... It’s okay.” He shifts a little so they won’t notice his growing interest in _Sam, in the bathroom, touching himself, thinking of him or Gabe or maybe Cas,_ but then he remembers that Gabriel can read his mind. “It’s actually sorta hot.”

 

Sam’s cheeks color as well. _I don’t remember Dean being this cute,_ he thinks. _If he’d been this cute, I would have died already from pure want._ He’s already getting hard and he hasn’t even touched himself yet. “Okay... Okay, I’m... Going.” He rises shakily and pads over to the bathroom.

 

***

 

Sam’s mind is a whirlwind as he closes the door behind him. All he can think of is Dean, thinking of him touching himself. He’s already painfully hard and the minute hasn’t even started yet. _Don’t read my mind right now,_ he thinks towards Gabriel, knowing that the archangel always looks away for at least a little while whenever he’s asked.

 

_After all,_ he thinks, _Gabriel might get hard and Dean might get skittish around too many hard cocks._ The thought makes him moan. Dean isn’t one to be skittish, or at least he _hadn’t_ been, but Sam is sure that this new, shy, vulnerable side of him is extraordinarily so. He wonders how Dean would react if both he and Gabriel were hard, if his blush would spread to his neck or just color his cheeks, whether or not he’d be aroused knowing that his brother and an archangel were hard just for him or whether he’d be the tiniest bit scared. He imagines pulling Dean into his lap just like this, letting his brother feel his length poking his back. He’s pretty sure that Dean would squirm, which would just make everything better and hotter and more-

 

“Time’s up,” Cas calls.

 

“What? I haven’t even started,” Sam replies. He palms himself through his jeans and groans at the sensation.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Gabriel asks, amusement coloring his voice.

 

Sam huffs out a breath of laughter. “I’m starting now,” he answers, pulling himself out of his boxers and slowly stroking himself as his thoughts once again wander to Dean.

 

Dean, knelling before him, pulling him out of the confines of his underwear and wrapping those plush red lips around his member. Dean, moaning around his cock like it’s the best thing he’s tasted all week. Dean, being a little cockslut for Cas and Gabriel, begging for them both at once until they give in and share his holes until he’s thoroughly fucked out.  Dean, arching up and shaking apart through his orgasm, crying just a little until Sam reassures him that he’s loved. Dean-

 

“Time’s up,” Cas says, his voice a lot closer than Sam had remembered it.

 

He tucks himself back in with a groan and tries to make himself look presentable for Dean’s sake. Cas is waiting for him by the door, ruining his efforts with a well-placed slap on his rear. He settles back next to Dean, who timidly takes his hand. “You hard for me, Sammy?” He asks shyly, like it’s the first time he’s ever said anything so filthy, and if the thought of a shy, virginal Dean blushing as he tries his hand at talking dirty isn’t hot, Sam doesn’t know what is. “I’m hard for you, too.” Dean’s entire body flushes as soon as the words leave his mouth and he buries himself in Castiel’s coat.

 

“Shh, Dean, slow,” Cas reminds him as he wraps his coat around Dean.

 

Sam decides to take everyone’s attention off Dean, so he turns to Gabriel. “All right, Gabe, since you don’t believe in asking ‘truth or dare,’ I’m gonna decide for you.”

 

Gabriel sprawls out lazily. “Bring it on.”

 

“Truth; who was your first time with?”

 

Gabriel and Castiel both freeze, and a cloud of tension descends upon the room. “Uh...” He laughs nervously. “It was boring. Normal, and boring. Really, nothing to tell.”

 

Sam shrugs. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

 

Gabriel runs a hand through his hair. “No, you deserve to know...” He pauses for a long moment. “It was a long time ago, and things were different, and... It was Lucifer.” He closes his eyes, shuts out their thoughts, and waits for the inevitable backlash. All he gets is Dean, laying a hand on his knee and crawling into his lap.

 

“Can I see your wings?” His human asks.

 

Gabriel breathes a sigh of relief. He’d expected scorn from Dean and reassurance from Sam, and while there wasn’t anything that they could say that he hadn’t already told himself, it still would have hurt to keep talking about it. “They’re not much to look at,” he confesses. Normally, he wouldn’t be so modest, but with Lucifer on his mind he can’t help but compare his wings to the Morningstar’s. The air around him shimmers as he lets all six of his wings materialize.

 

They’re pure gold, shining dimly in the low light. There’s a tiny streak of copper at the very top both of his largest wings, a painful reminder of the first – and last, he corrects himself sadly – fight he’d had with Michael the night he’d left Heaven.

 

“Can I touch?” Dean asks, with far too much awe in his voice for Gabriel’s liking.

 

“Sure.” He shivers when Dean goes right for the underside, burying his fingers in the fluffy down. “Woah,” he warns, gently pulling Dean’s hand away. “Other side, until you’re in the mood for a pop quiz on Angel Biology 101.”

 

It takes Dean a few seconds to get the euphemism, but when he does, he goes brilliantly red. “You... You get turned on when someone touches your wings?”

 

“Only certain places have that effect, but, yeah.” He pulls Dean against his chest. “Your turn, kiddo. Truth; what’s your favorite snuggle fantasy?” He means it in a mostly platonic way, but the thoughts running through Dean’s mind are decidedly _not_ innocent.

 

Dean blushes as several of his favorite cuddle fantasies run though his mind all at once. _I might have a bit of a cuddle kink,_ he silently confesses to Gabriel.

 

Gabriel laughs softly. “Come on, share.”

 

Dean takes a deep, steadying breath. “Promise not to laugh,” he begs.

 

“I promise,” Sam says.

 

“Me too,” Cas adds.

 

“Okay... Well, it’s kind of embarrassing...” His lips quirk up into a lop-sided smile. “So, it goes something like this. We’re all cuddling together, and I’m in the middle, and... And I’m h-hard, but we’re just cuddling, and you all tease me and say such dirty things and I want you so bad, but you say I have to wait, that no one is gonna touch me tonight, so I start to beg and I ask if I can touch myself, please, just for a little while, and you hold my hands and say I can’t, or that I’ve been naughty and that good boys don’t touch themselves or something like that, and then you make me go to sleep like that, all hard and aching and needy. And I don’t want to, but you make me and it’s okay because I feel all safe and loved and warm.” He shudders and sinks into Gabriel.

 

Gabriel soothes him with a gentle hand on his back even though he wants nothing more than to wrap his wings around the hunter. “Shh, it’s okay, Dean. No need to be shy. We can try that out, one day, when you’re ready.”

 

Dean shrugs. “What’s _your_ favorite fantasy?”

 

Gabriel’s wings flutter as his favorite fantasy crosses his mind. “Come on, that’s a lame question,” he says, trying to stall for time.

 

Dean frowns. “I shared with you,” he says.

 

Gabriel sighs. “Fine. I may or may not like thinking about holding all three of you in my wings and keeping you safe and feeling you preen me.” He blushes as Castiel crawls over and takes a seat in between his legs while Sam and Dean settle on either side of his lap. “Guys,” he warns. “Need to go sl-”

 

“Relax,” Dean assures him. “We won’t touch.”

 

Cas hums. “Yeah, just put your wings around us. Protect us.”

 

For Gabriel, that’s the final straw. He physically can’t resist the urge to lock his wings around them any longer, so he doesn’t even try. He just sweeps his wings around them until they’re cocooned in a cave of softly glowing golden feathers. _Safe,_ he thinks, projecting just enough that they’ll feel the sentiment behind his thoughts but not the words. _You’re safe now. I’m going to protect you._

 

He rearranges his top wings so that they block out everything that isn’t him or Cas or Sam or Dean. “Hey, Sammy, I dare you to take off your shirt.” He brightens his wings so everyone can see the glory that is Sam Winchester’s chest and grins as the youngest human begins to struggle free of his shirt.

 

Sam throws his shirt at Gabriel’s face. “Happy?”

 

Gabriel ogles his chest for a moment before replying. “Very.”

 

Sam smirks. _You think that’s hot, watch this,_ he thinks. “Dean. I dare you to fake an orgasm.”

 

Dean blushes. “What? Now?”

 

Sam nods. “Right now.”

 

Dean shifts on Gabriel’s lap and throws his head back. “Oh, oh, oh God, I’m coming,” he says, rather unconvincingly, thrusting his hips a little before wrapping his arms around himself and giving up.

 

Cas wraps an arm around him. “It’s okay to be shy, Dean.”

 

Dean bites his lip. _Here goes nothing._ “Cas... I have a dare for you, too.” He twists to face his angel and leans forward a little until their foreheads are pressed together. “I dare you to kiss me.”

 

Dean’s world stops when Cas hesitates, but then there are lips on his, softer than he remembers, gentler and more loving and _everything_ he’d ever wanted. He whimpers when Cas pulls away before he’s had his fill. _I could drown in you,_ he thinks, _and it still wouldn’t be enough._

 

“Cas, no, Cas, please,” he begs, trying to tilt forward for another kiss. He hates how needy he sounds, but he’s never kissed anyone like that and he needs more.

 

Cas gives in and rewards him with another few seconds of his lips pressed against Dean’s before he pulls away again. “Gabe wants to kiss you, too,” Cas explains. “And Sam. Want to love you.”

 

Dean whimpers. “I... I want that, too. Want... Want all of it, want everything you can give me.”

 

Gabriel shifts Cas to the other side of his lap and pulls Dean closer to him. “Can I kiss you?” He asks quietly as he tangles his fingers in Dean’s soft hair.

 

Dean nods once. “Yeah. Please, kiss me, want-”

 

Gabriel silences him with a kiss. Dean wants more than gentle lips brushing against his, so he tries to deepen it, but Gabriel just pulls away.

 

“More,” he demands, trying to swoop in for another kiss, but Gabe holds him back.

 

“Sam’s been waiting the longest, Dean,” Gabriel reminds him. “He’s wanted you so bad for so long.”

 

Dean whimpers and crawls over to Sam, climbing onto his lap. “Sammy,” he whispers.

 

Sam smiles softly and places one hand on either side of Dean’s face. Dean leans into the touch. “Hey, Dean.”

 

“Kiss me,” Dean whispers. “Please, Sammy, didn’t even I know I wanted this, I...” He leans forward and brushes his lips against Sam’s. After a few seconds, he runs his tongue over Sam’s lower lip, begging entry, and Sam lets him deepen the kiss, moaning into Dean’s mouth as if a missing piece of him is being slotted into place with each second they’re connected.

 

They don’t pull away until their lungs are screaming for air, and only then to suck in a shuddering gasp before diving right back in, kissing as if their lives depend on it. Behind them, Castiel and Gabriel share their very first kiss as well, slotting their hips together and breathing each other’s air and letting their mouths dance against each other’s lips.

 

Dean is the first to pull away, closing his eyes and pressing one last kiss to the corner of Sam’s lips before sitting back. “Wait, Sam, you gotta kiss Cas. Complete the circle.” He pulls Cas off Gabriel, much to the archangel’s distress, before handing him to his brother.

 

Cas hesitates only a moment before pressing his lips against Sam’s, and somehow, it feels like coming home for all four of them.


	7. Please Don't Leave Me

The next week is difficult for Gabriel. He keeps busy between camping at Sequim Bay State Park and thinking up improvements for their tent (it’s bigger on the inside), and he has fun at the Lavender Festival, and he enjoys how excited Sam gets when they visit the local museum, but his thoughts are always elsewhere.

 

Some tiny part of him is terrified that one of them will get hurt. It’s an irrational fear, because they’ve been taking care of themselves for most of their lives with no help from him, and he knows he can just bring them back again if anything _does_ happen, but he can’t help but breathe a sigh of relief every night when they return, safe and sound, to sleep in his wings.

 

Another part of him is terrified that he’s falling far too fast and far too deep. He’s already fallen in love with Dean, even though that wasn’t part of the plan, and he’s more enamored of Sam than ever and closer to Cas than he’s been in hundreds of years. There isn’t much he can do about it, though, because it’s not as if he can just go and fall out of love with any one of them, so he deals.

 

No, it’s the fear that they’ll leave him that seizes his Grace in the middle of the night and refuses to let go until the first sleepy strings of love and affection begin to thrum through his human’s minds once more, _safe, warm, sleepy, cuddles_ from Dean and _you smell good enough to eat_ from Sam and eventually, _I love you_ from the both of them once they wake up enough to think coherently.

 

It’s easy enough to fall into that trap of self-loathing during the hours of dark when Sam and Dean’s minds are blank (the best he can do without traveling further into their minds than Dean is comfortable with is take away the nightmares) and cease to provide their usual endless tide of comforting little musings and reassuring little affirmations of love.

 

_After all,_ he thinks to himself, _all good things eventually come to an end. Who’s to say they won’t leave in the morning? Or tomorrow? Or next week?_ _Everyone before them has. Michael... Lucifer._

 

Normally, he’d turn to Cas for reassurance during those dark hours, but the other angel has come to enjoy dozing. Gabriel would, too, if he weren’t too scared that he’d wake up and find them gone.

 

Everything comes to a head one day when Dean steps out of the bathroom clad in nothing but water droplets and a damp towel. Then he sees _it._ A handprint, but not just any handprint. _Castiel’s_ handprint. He momentarily forgets that they can see his wings and reflexively arches them towards the ceiling in a display of dominance. Dean gives him a strange look and he hides them for the first time in a week before grabbing Dean’s wrist and pulling him arm towards him for closer inspection. Dean sends him an alarmed thought, but Gabriel couldn’t care less in that moment.

 

“What is this?” He demands. What right does Castiel have to go marking things that are _his,_ forming a bond like this without even telling him or Sam despite the nature of their relationship? Then he realizes that he’s never noticed it before even though he _should have,_ should have felt the Grace running through it when he touched Dean, should have seen the white-hot tendrils of their bond, and then he realizes _why._ He spins to face Castiel. “What did you do?” He asks, furious. “Making a bond like that, and then severing it! _I_ was the one who taught you what a Grace bond was, and I know I didn’t tell you it was some frivolous thing you could make as a joke and then throw away. What the hell, Cas?”

 

Castiel arches his own invisible wings, and Gabriel is momentarily offended that this tiny little angel has the _nerve_ to go up against an Archangel in all his glory before remembering that, yeah, if Cas had dared to throw Holy Fire at Michael himself, he wouldn’t even blink at asserting his dominance over the weakest Archangel. “It was the only way to raise his soul from Perdition. I severed the connection as soon as I returned Dean to his body.” He looks away. “I’d never thought that Dean and I would go on to develop such a profound bond.”  

 

Gabriel deflates. “Oh.” He takes a step back. “Oh.” He curses himself because it seems like all he can say, _oh, oh, oh,_ like a train-wreck. _I want to be bonded to them,_ he thinks. _All of them, so they’ll never leave._

 

It isn’t until there are three sets of eyes with their undivided attention on him that he realizes he’s said that aloud. He holds up one finger defensively. “Joke,” he says, but it doesn’t sound convincing even to him. _Fuck,_ he thinks. _Now they’ll leave for sure. Nice going, Gabriel._ Three eyebrows rise in unison and he realizes that this isn’t a matter of his mind-to-mouth filter being broken; his Grace had reached out to Castiel’s own and to the human’s souls, seeking calm in his rage and fury and doubt and uncertainty and disappointment. Then he realizes that he can’t feel their emotions back, and that their thoughts have been strangely quiet the last few minutes as well. _Oh. Oh – train wreck oh. They’ve closed themselves to me. It’s a one-way street._ He takes a final step back and collapses on the bed. _They don’t want to Grace-meld, or to bond, or any of this. Probably don’t even want me to be here. How can I have been so stupid? Sam hadn’t wanted me, just Dean, and Cas doesn’t want me either, just Dean and Cas. They’d be better off without me. Maybe... Maybe I should go,_ he thinks, most of it too fast for even him to make much sense of.

 

***

 

Dean realizes with a huff of annoyance that he’d forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with him. _Oh well,_ he thinks. _Nothing they won’t see eventually._ He wraps a towel around himself and spikes his hair in what he hopes is a pleasing manner, then saunters out of the bathroom. “Hey, Sa-”

 

Suddenly, Gabriel is in front of him, arching his wings in what Dean thinks is some sort of angelic mating ritual. He arches his brow, hoping to convey that he’s not impressed (even though he sort of is), but then the wings are gone and Gabriel is twisting his arm to reveal his handprint.

 

“What is this?” The archangel demands in a tone that sends shivers down his spine.

 

_Gabriel, you’re scaring me,_ he thinks. He hates to admit it, but Gabriel is an _archangel_ and apparently he has a temper issue.

 

Gabriel ignores him and spins around to face Cas. He starts screaming about Grace bonds and other things Dean really has no understanding of. Dean feels a foreign sense of rage and wrath, and realizes with a start that Gabriel is reaching out to him. He latches on to the connection and lets Gabriel’s thoughts and emotions flow into him. He keeps his side of the connection carefully closed because Gabriel is still being terrifying and there’s a lightening storm brewing outside and as much as he hates it, he simply doesn’t trust Gabriel when he’s like this.

 

He sees Castiel’s wings flare up through Gabriel’s eyes, green and blue and beautiful but right now he just finds them obnoxious because to Gabriel, they’re _infuriating_ , causing the archangel to think, _how dare you_ _?_ and _you would defy me?_

 

He listens to Castiel talking about their Grace bond – a Grace bond he’d never known he’d had, until two minutes ago, but now he knows all about them and just how significant they are – and feels an alien surge of _want_ course through them.

 

_I want to be bonded to them,_ Gabriel thinks. _All of them, so they’ll never leave._

 

_I’d never leave you,_ he thinks towards Gabriel, but then he remembers he’s blocking the archangel. He considers stopping, but Gabriel still looks terrifying even if he’s more scared now than anything else.

 

“Joke,” Gabriel says as soon as he realizes they’d heard him. It sounds far too shaky to be Gabriel, loud, proud, arrogant Gabriel, but somehow, impossibly it is. He’s about to take a step forward, to hug Gabriel, maybe, or to kiss him, but then he feels a wave of fear and remorse and regret and rejection and anguish so strong he can barely breathe.

 

Gabriel starts to tremble, takes a step back, and collapses on the bed. His thoughts whirl too fast for Dean to process, but then he hears one loud and clear. _I should go,_ Gabriel thinks, and Dean can’t help but surge forward and wrap his arms around the archangel.

 

“Don’t you dare!” He shouts. “You’re not going anywhere, ever. You’re just going to stay right here and stop thinking so loudly!”

 

Gabriel draws back his Grace with a final shared thought of _why hadn’t I done this before?_ He breathes a sigh of relief as Dean and Sam’s thoughts flood back into his mind, even though Dean’s are still mostly panicked and Sam’s are confused. Castiel is still infuriatingly closed to him, but he’s still vaguely upset with Cas so he doesn’t push it.

 

“You want to bond with us,” Castiel says.

 

Gabriel doesn’t answer because it isn’t a question.

 

“It’s only been a week,” Sam says, infuriatingly reasonable, and Gabriel can’t even deny it because it’s true.

 

“I want to,” Dean says. Gabriel clings to Dean’s thoughts because there isn’t even a hint of doubt in his mind.

 

“As do I,” Castiel says.

 

They turn as one to Sam. _I’m sorry,_ Sam thinks, and just like that, Gabriel is transported to another place and another time, to Michael saying, “You’ll know when you feel it,” and Raphael insisting, “If someone is right for you, Gabriel, there will be no doubt in either of your minds,” and Lucifer promising, “We’ll work it out. Even if I’m not ready yet, I will be, soon, and everything will work out just fine,” to Lucifer caving and agreeing, finally, after a hundred years – “I’m ready, brother,” – to Michael starting a war the very next day and Raphael being the only one stupid enough to apologize, “I’m sorry it came down to this, but somewhere deep inside, you had to have known,” to him breaking down in Raphael’s arms and sobbing, “I thought we could be _different._ ”

 

He rises to leave, because it seems like the right thing to do, but he doesn’t get very far because Dean locks his knees and shifts his weight and Cas lays a heavy hand on his shoulder and Sam surges forward to kiss the air out of his lungs.

 

“If you’d bothered to listen,” Sam gasps as he pulls away, “you’d have heard what I had to say. Which is: I’m ready; you’re not.”

 

Gabriel furrows his brows. “What do you mean, I’m not ready? I’ve _been_ ready, I-”

 

“You think you’re ready, but we all heard what you thought, that you want to be bonded to us so we’d never leave. Now, I don’t know about Dean and Cas, but I want to be bonded to you guys because I love you and Dean, and Cas is my friend and I’m falling in love with him, too.”

 

“I feel similarly,” Cas says. “I am in love with you and Dean and Sam and I are in the process of developing and more pronounced relationship.”

 

“Same here, Gabe,” Dean whispers against his skin. “’cept that I’m already in love with all three of you.”

 

Gabriel whimpers and allows his wings to become visible once again. Sweeping them all into a fluffy hug, he kisses each of them in turn. “Never leave, please. Please, no one has meant more to me since...” He chokes on a sob and buries his face in the nearest shoulder so they won’t see him crying.

 

Dean shushes him by tangling their fingers together. “It’s okay, Gabriel. It’s okay to show weakness. That’s what you taught me, remember? That when it’s family, it’s okay.”

 

Gabriel tentatively relaxes his wings and lets them glow a little with the light of his Grace. He sniffles.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sam asks kindly.

 

Gabriel hesitates for a moment. “I loved him more than anything; he loved freedom more than me. We both got the exact opposite of what we wanted. And that’s the story, beginning to end.” It’s not the whole story, far from it, but it’s a beginning, and an ending, and something like a middle; the story starts with love and ends with heartbreak and there’s an Apocalypse somewhere in between and for now, it’s the only version of the story he’s comfortable telling. There will be time later to tell them about how Michael had warned him and how _beautiful_ Lucifer had been and how brightly their wings had shone when they’d let their Graces make love and how he’d considered Falling after Lucifer had left and that one desperate time with Raphael when he’d been devastated by Lucifer’s imprisonment and Raphael had been mourning Michael, who was as good as lost to them, in his own quiet way.

 

“You have us now,” Dean promises. “And we’ll never leave you.”

 

Gabriel wants to say that they’re a poor substitute, that nothing will ever compare to the love he’d shared with his archangel brothers, that Castiel’s Grace and Sam and Dean’s souls would never shine as brightly as Lucifer’s, but then he realizes that he _loves_ them, and that they love him back, more fiercely than Lucifer had ever. _This is without compare,_ he thinks. “Can we bond now?” He whines. It sounds incredibly childish to his ears, but he wants all of them right now.

 

Sam smiles. “I don’t know. Are you ready?”

 

Gabriel nods. “I am! Really!”

 

“Give me, Dean, and Cas some time to talk about it, all right?” Sam says as he frees himself from Gabriel’s wings. “Stay here.”


	8. Handprints and Feathers

The hour that Gabriel spends waiting for his hopefully-soon-to-be mates to discuss whatever it is they need to discuss in the adjacent room is pure torture. He can barely resist the urge to take a peek into their minds, and when he decides to steal just one glance, he finds that Castiel is blocking all three of them from him. He can’t even hear what they’re saying, let alone what they’re thinking, thanks to Castiel. He’s sorely tempted just to speed the passage of time, but, in the end, he decides against it.

 

When the doorknob finally rattles to announce their return, he can barely stop himself from acting like an over-excited puppy. “Well?” He asks impatiently.

 

Sam walks in alone and settles himself on his lap before replying. “We’ve decided to start with you and me, and Dean and Cas.”

 

Gabriel can’t help the look of disappointment that flashes across his features. “Did Cas explain everything? About the marks?” When Sam nods, he smiles. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about what ours should be.” He doesn’t mention that he’s been thinking of it since the moment he met Sam, doesn’t say that his first thoughts had been _the vessel is beautiful,_ because even though the sentiment behind his attraction to Sam’s body has changed, his physical desires have not. “It doesn’t have to be a flesh mark like Dean’s; it could be a tattoo or anything, really. It just has to be visible. It can even be a bracelet or a necklace; that’s how the angels knew you are Dean were soul mates.” He tangles his fingers in Sam’s hair. “I, uh... I’ve always liked your hair, and if you don’t mind... I’ll use my Grace to weave a lock of your hair into mine and I’ll do the same thing to you, and it’ll grow with your hair and you can still cut it as long as you don’t cut it out, and...” He shrugs. “I’ve sort of wanted it for a long time, but if you have a different idea, that’s okay too.”

 

Sam replies with a soft kiss. “I’d love that, Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel takes a deep, shuddering breath. Suddenly, his mind seems far too empty. He wants, no, _needs_ to feel Sam’s thoughts and emotions coursing through him. He wants all of Sam.

 

Either Sam feels the same way, or something in his face must betray his sudden desperation to be bonded. “Do it,” Sam says breathlessly.

 

“Wait,” Gabriel gasps. “Need... Need you to have something of _mine,_ ” he says. He arches his wings. “Pick a feather. Any feather.”

 

“Gabe...” Sam’s face scrunches up in that way Gabriel finds too adorable to stand. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“You won’t,” Gabriel promises. He tugs on a lock of Sam’s hair and it comes out easily and painlessly. “See? It’ll feel just like that.”

 

Sam gasps at the feeling of Gabriel pulling his hair out. It doesn’t hurt, it just feels like some small piece of him he hadn’t realized existed until that moment is suddenly gone. He cards his fingers through the sensitive undersides of Gabriel’s wings, seeking the feather he’d always liked best because it had a tiny discoloration halfway down that made it look like someone had painted a heart on it. He takes hold of it and _pulls,_ watching Gabriel’s face for any signs of pain and instead finding only ecstasy.

 

“Here,” he says, voice shaking.

 

Gabriel pulls him impossibly closer and kisses his forehead. When they pull away, there’s a tiny patch of Gabriel’s hair that’s darker than the rest and there’s a feather in Sam’s hair. “Ready?” Gabriel asks.

 

Sam nods wordlessly, and then he’s not alone anymore because Gabriel is there, whispering like a stream through his mind – _In aeternum_ , and Sam smiles somewhere deep inside and echoes the sentiment. _Forever._

 

***

 

In the next room, Dean and Castiel are in a world of their own.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asks quietly.

 

“It was not of imp-”

 

“Cas, I swear to God if you say it wasn’t of import...” Dean shakes his head and sighs. “I would have liked to know. Especially after we got together.”

 

Castiel blushes and looks down at his feet. “I didn’t think you loved me, Dean, I-” Dean cuts him off with a hug so tight Cas is glad he doesn’t need to breathe.

 

“How can you say that, Cas? Of course I loved you.”

 

Cas smiles as he pulls away. “I see that now.” He puts one hand over Dean’s scar, just as he had years ago when he’d first gripped the brightest soul he could see oh-so-tightly and never let go. Dean’s other hand curls around his bicep and he smiles in understanding. _Yes, Dean, I’m yours,_ he thinks even though he knows the hunter can’t hear him yet.

 

“What are you waiting for?” Dean asks.

 

Cas gives him a crooked smile. _Nothing, anymore,_ he thinks as he lets his Grace surge through him and into Dean and between them.

 

_Let’s go home,_ Dean thinks, and Castiel’s heart swells with joy because _home_ to Dean isn’t just a word, it’s a montage of himself and Sam and Gabe and Cas and love and happiness and cuddles and joy and sneaky stolen kisses and nothing has ever felt better.

 

_Home,_ Cas agrees.


	9. I <3 You

The next day, Dean wakes up under a grinning Sam. There’s a strangely familiar weight on his chest that he can’t quite place and Sam’s hand in clasped over something hanging from his own neck. Dean reaches for the object, and the moment his fingers curl around it, he knows it for what it is. The familiar metal of the amulet that he’d been stupid enough to throw away is right here, under his fingers, and he smiles. “How?”

 

“Gabriel helped,” Sam explains. “Are you ready?”

 

At Dean’s assent, the bond they’d formed so many years ago blooms into beautiful competition, and Dean grins and pulls his brother down for a kiss. _I love you,_ he thinks, over and over again, bubbling with the joy of being able to communicate and kiss at the same time.

 

_I’m going to kiss you until you forget how to think,_ Sam promises.

 

***

 

Beside them, Castiel crawls onto Gabriel’s lap. He touches Gabriel’s lip and sends a tentative thought in Gabriel’s direction, just a simple image of what he wants their marks to look like, and Gabriel grins because he’s been waiting for Cas to open up to him for what feels like far too long.

 

“Kiss me,” he begs.

 

Cas grins and leans down until their lips are mere inches apart. “You sure?”

 

“I’ll been sure,” he growls. “Now kiss me.”

 

Cas licks his lips seductively. “Make me.”

 

Gabriel pulls Castiel down and presses their lips together hard enough to bruise and _devours_ the other angel. Their Graces brush and a tiny heart forms on their lower lips, just a small patch of cherry red against rose pink. Gabriel licks at Castiel’s heart and the younger angel shudders apart above him, whimpering and moaning as if the archangel were licking a decidedly different part of his anatomy. “Gabe,” he breathes.

 

_You like that?_ Gabriel asks huskily as he pulls the mark between his lips and sucks. _Can you feel it, sweetheart? God, Cas, you’re so sensitive,_ he thinks. _Falling apart just because of a kiss._

 

Cas recovers just long enough to nibble on Gabriel’s bottom lip, teeth grazing teasingly against the brand new mark. _When Dean’s ready,_ he thinks, _I’m going to make you come. Just. Like. This._

 

Gabriel shivers. _Please,_ he thinks. _Now; need you now._

 

Castiel laughs inside his mind. _Patience, brother._


	10. Te Amo

Sam isn’t in love with Castiel, except, of course, when he is.

 

Those moments generally happen unexpectedly, in the mornings when they’re sharing Gabriel’s wings after first waking up and Dean is somewhere else because he always rises with the sun. Sam used to be an early riser as well, but then he discovered the joys of sleeping pillowed by soft, fuzzy wings and there had been no looking back after that. And Cas... Well, Cas isn’t what he’d call a morning person by a long shot, but he’s not one of those ‘don’t talk to me until I’ve had my coffee’ morning grouches and is more of a fun-loving morning drunk high on life until he inevitably settles back into his usual stoicism towards noon.

 

It’s just that Cas looks so beautiful with his hair all mussed from sleep, and he’s so cute when he turns his face to nuzzle Gabriel’s wing and he’s so sexy it _hurts_ when his sleep shirt rides up and his too big sweatpants slip down to reveal just the tiniest sliver of his hip and all Sam wants is to climb over Gabriel and _worship_ him.

 

Sometimes when Castiel laughs, Sam feels that familiar tug of emotion towards the angel, the one that reminds him he’s going to get to spend the rest of his life with him. One day, he’s going to be able to lay Castiel out and see what makes him tick, what drives him crazy and what makes him lose all semblance of control. One day, they’re going to be just as newly in love as Gabriel and Dean, and someday they’ll be as loose and domestic as well.

 

And then of course there’s the way Castiel seems intent on driving him absolutely crazy. From a wandering hand on his leg every time they go out to eat to Castiel flirting aggressively with him every chance he gets to the way Cas kisses like he’s drowning to the way he winks just before his morning shower with a look that betrays _exactly_ what he’s planning to do while he’s there to the almost pornographic way Castiel insists on eating whenever it’s just him and Sam.

 

He feels like a teenager again, swinging wildly between lust and love and taking three showers a day just to relieve some of the tension.

 

“I know what you dreamt about last night,” Castiel whispers, lips brushing against the shell of his ear and distracting Sam from Dean and Gabriel’s verbal tennis match – “Albanian.” “No one speaks Albanian anymore, Gabe.” “Except for... I don’t know, the eight million people who speak Albanian?” “Whatever. Bavarian.” “Too long. Bulgarian.” – and sending a shiver down his spine.

 

“Y-yeah?” Sam asks. He whimpers a little as Cas starts mouthing his neck.

 

“Mmm. I felt it through Gabe. Got me all hot and bothered.” He settles down behind Sam, throwing his arms around the human’s neck and wrapping his legs around Sam’s torso.

 

“Cas,” Sam whispers.

 

“Wanna cuddle,” Cas says against his neck.

 

Sam laughs. “You’re such a tease,” he complains.

 

Castiel rolls his hips as to remind Sam that he’s not the only one affected, and Sam gasps as he feels something long and hard brush against his back.

 

“Happy to see me?” He jokes.

 

Castiel hums in agreement. “Always...” He lets himself doze off to the sounds of Dean and Gabriel debating – “German is too rough. And it reminds me of being itchy.” “Yeah, well, French is too flowery. And you know how much I hate apostrophes.” - before nuzzling Sam’s neck and smiling. “We should decide on our mark, Sam.”

 

Sam thinks for a while, but comes up blank. “Do you have any ideas?”

 

Cas grins and moves Sam’s hair from his neck to press a gentle kiss atop the newly exposed skin. “I want to give you wings, Sam. Right here.”

 

“Like a tattoo?” Sam asks.

 

“Yeah. I’ll have one too and then we’ll be each other’s... Forever.”

 

Sam shivers. “That’s a great idea, Cas.”

 

Cas sits back. “I know.”

 

“Spanish!” Dean shouts from the other side of the room.

 

“Latin!” Gabriel replies, matching Dean’s tone decibel for decibel.

 

Sam and Cas turn to one another, their connections to both Dean and Gabriel making the argument just a little ridiculous. “Should we tell them?” Cas asks idly.

 

Sam wrinkles his nose. “Nah, they’ll figure it out eventually.”

 

Five minutes pass. Then, “Te amo!” Latin and Spanish merge seamlessly and both Dean and Gabriel fall into each other, laughing.

 

“Te amo,” one of them says.

 

“Te amo.”

 

And that settles it.


	11. Not Ready

A month later, Dean and Gabriel have watching tattoos on their wrist that spell out ‘Te Amo’ in long, flowing letters and both Sam and Castiel have iridescent emerald and sapphire wings painted on the back of their necks.

 

But they still haven’t consummated their bond – marriage, Gabriel informed them said one memorable Sunday when he and Sam had panicked for exactly one minute and three seconds before realizing that, _hey, marriage isn’t that big of a deal now that we’re all living inside each other’s heads._

 

Dean knows it’s his fault. He knows that if it weren’t for him, they’d probably had all jumped into bed together on the very first day. He knows that he’s holding them back from having a full relationship, despite all of their reassurances to the contrary.

 

It’s raining outside on the day he decides to do something about it. They’re not really doing anything because Cas hates getting wet and apparently Gabriel thinks that it’s too much work to stop the rain and no one has heard of an umbrella before, but Dean’s not complaining because it means cuddles. He carefully suppresses his thoughts and hides his feelings from his husbands and they give him a few strange looks but ultimately decide amongst themselves that _maybe he just needs some privacy for a little while._

 

He announces that he’s going to take a shower and carefully grooms himself and tries to get hard for what’s about to happen. It’s a little difficult, because even though his body is more than willing and generally reacts to the most innocent touch, coming alive beneath Sam and Cas and Gabe at the slightest provocation, his mind is not.

 

By the time he’s done, he’s only half hard, and he feels just a little pathetic, but he puts on a cocky grin anyway and steps out into the motel room turned palace suite they’ve been staying at for the past few weeks.

 

Cas and Sam are making out on the bed and undoubtedly playing their usual who-can-break-who-fastest game where they each try to make the other succumb to the need to slip away for a while to take care of their urges. Sam is winning for a change and Dean gives them all a sultry look. “Hey, babe,” he says as he climbs on top of Cas. “Wanna make you feel good.”

 

Cas rolls his eyes. “Dean.”

 

Dean doesn’t let his mate’s tone deter him and starts pulling down Castiel’s zipper. “Gonna make it good for you, Cas.”

 

“Dean,” Gabe says as he lays a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

Dean shrugs him off with a smile. He can tell that they’re all trying to think at him, but he just blocks them and goes back to undressing Cas. “Wait your turn,” he says. “I’ll blow you later, big boy.”

 

It’s Sam who pulls him off of Cas and forces an indignant Dean to lie down between him and Cas. “Don’t be ridiculous, Dean.” He wraps his arms around Dean to stop him from squirming.

 

“Lemme go,” Dean whines. He feels uncomfortable enough already with what he’s about to do, and he definitely doesn’t need them holding him down on top of that. A terrified thought crosses his mind. _What if they’re going to hold me down and fuck me?_ He starts to struggle harder. “Let me _go_!”

 

By some miracle, Sam does. Dean doesn’t even take a moment to compose himself, just takes a deep breath and _represses, denies,_ before shimmying back down and mouthing at Castiel’s closed dick.

 

“Dean, stop,” Cas says. “Why are you doing this?” He tilts Dean’s head up and stares searchingly into his eyes.

 

Dean can’t help but whimper at the intensity of Castiel’s gaze. “Don’t you want me?”

 

Cas tuts and pulls Dean up a little until they’re lying chest-to-chest. “Of course I want you, Dean. But you’re obviously not ready, and none of us want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Dean shakes his head. “I am ready,” he insists. He wants so desperately to believe Cas, to just give up and say, _thank you, thank you, thank you,_ but he _knows_ that they won’t be happy without sex and he wants to make them happy more than he cares about not being ready yet.

 

“Dean,” Gabriel says as he cuddles closer to the both of them, “if you were ready, you wouldn’t have closed us out. And you wouldn’t have come out here half-hard, and you wouldn’t be soft right now.”

 

Dean hides into the folds of Castiel’s shirt. “I’m sorry. I can get hard again,” he promises.

 

Sam lays a gentle hand on Dean’s back. “I know you don’t believe this, but we’re happy to wait as long as you need. We’re not going to do anything until you’re completely ready.”

 

Dean carefully lets himself relax and allows their thoughts to flow back into his mind. It’s so good it _hurts,_ because he isn’t hearing anything other than love and adoration and acceptance. He starts to cry a little, because he’d been dreading this, and Gabriel pulls him off of Cas and into his wings and Dean stops suppressing his thoughts and hiding from them because _they love him, and they’re family, and he’s safe and he’s loved and he’s home._

 

“This has really been stressing you out, huh?” Gabriel asks kindly. Dean nods and sniffles. “Why did you hide it from us?”

 

“I don’t know,” he mumbles.

 

Sam worms his way into Gabriel’s wings to be next to Dean, and Cas does the same until they’re all cuddled up next to him.

 

“It’s just that... I _want_ you, so bad, but everytime I think about it, I freeze up and get all nervous. I don’t even know why,” he confesses.

 

“Do you want us to help?” Castiel asks.

 

Dean nods. “Yeah... I... I don’t even know what’s wrong with me.”

 

Sam brushes a tear from his cheek. “Nothing is wrong with you, Dean. You are perfect. Do you understand me?”

 

“But I want to bring you pleasure,” Dean whines.

 

“Sit up,” Gabriel says. He arranges them all until all four of them are sitting in more of less of a circle formation. He lays one hand on Dean’s knee. “If you want... And _only_ if you want it, and I _will_ be reading your mind to make sure you’re one hundred percent sure, we’ll help you get used to the idea of us touching you just like this. We’ll start with a hand on your knee, and then go up a little each day until you’re ready for something more. And if you want, we’ll tell you what we’re gonna do to you when you’re ready. And if it’s overwhelming, just tell us to stop and we will. Okay?”

 

Dean bites his lip and looks down at the hand on his knee. “You... You can move up a little.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “We’re going to go slow, Dean.”

 

Dean whimpers. “Then tell me what you’re gonna do when I’m finally ready.” _I want to hear,_ he thinks.

 

Castiel’s hand finds a spot on Dean’s other knee and he smiles up at his mate. “We’d start slow,” he begins.

 

“So slow, Dean,” Sam adds. “Treat you right. Make sure you wanted it bad before we even took off your clothes.”

 

“Then we’d take off your shirt,” Gabriel whispers. “Button by button, kissing your chest and telling you how beautiful you were as we did. And Sam and I would play with your nipples while Cas kissed that spot on the back of your neck that drives you crazy.”

 

“And then we’d stop for a while,” Cas explains. “Just kiss you a little more until you wanted it so bad it hurt. And you would be so hard for us, and we’d touch you just a little. We’d just put a hand in your lap even though you’d want so much more.”

 

Sam leans forward to kiss Dean. “And if you asked for more,” he says, “we’d just go slower. Make you feel so needy. You’d be aching for us by the time we were done, Dean.”

 

Gabriel’s fingers trace a tiny pattern on Dean’s knee as he talks. “And when you were ready, we’d take turns pulling down your zipper, little by little as we promised you how good it would be and then-”

 

“Stop,” Dean interrupts. “No more. Not today.” He takes in a shuddering breath of air and whines as Castiel and Gabriel take their hands away.

 

“It’s okay,” Cas soothes. “Do you want to cuddle or do you just wanna be sit here and talk?”

 

Dean blushes. “I’m... I’m a little hard,” he confesses.

 

Sam laughs softly. “We can see that.”

 

Dean is suddenly reminded of his own nakedness and flushes. Gabriel snaps and he finds himself fully clothed again. “Thanks,” he mumbles.

 

“Do you want cuddles or not?” Gabriel jokes.

 

“But...” Dean looks down at the way his pants are tented. Gabriel had put on the loosest pair that would fit, but it’s still sort of obvious.

 

“Shh, we’ll just ignore it,” Cas promises. “And you can be the littlest spoon so you don’t get uncomfortable, okay?”

 

Dean gives them a small smile. “Thanks, guys.” He shakes his head. “I love you all so much.”

 

All three of them respond by pulling him down and sending wave after wave of love and devotion and _home_ through their bond.


	12. Further

The next day, Dean wakes up wet. For one horrible moment, he thinks that he’s actually had an accident and that his mates are going to see how disgusting and despicable he is and leave him, but then he realizes that the wetness doesn’t extend beyond the front of his boxers. He groans as he feels Gabriel’s lips brush against the curve of his neck.

 

“’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean to.” He hasn’t had a wet dream in at least ten years, and he feels just a little pathetic because he’s a grown man and shouldn’t be creaming his pants like some hyperactive teenager. Then a horrible thought hits him. _What if they think I’m ready because of this?_ He’s still not ready to go all the way, and even though he’s more ready than he was yesterday the thought of having sex with his mates sends the beginnings of panic down his spine.

 

“Shh,” Gabriel soothes. “It’s just me, and I’m not upset, and you’re not pathetic, and we’re not going to assume that you’re ready until your mind, your mouth, and your body all agree.”

 

Dean lets himself relax a little. “O-oh.” The wetness disappears and he sends a silent thank-you to the archangel.

 

“Better?” Gabriel asks.

 

Dean nods and Gabriel smiles softly against his neck.

 

“I couldn’t help but overhear your panic when you thought you were wet for a different reason,” Gabriel says after a while.

 

Dean sighs. “I’m sorry.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head minutely. “I just wish you understood that we wouldn’t leave you. For any reason. Ever.”

 

“What if I wanted you to?” Dean regrets the question the moment he feels a cold, sharp spike of panic flare up through their bond. He tries to send a wave of reassurance back, tries to think, _I’d never want that,_ but Gabriel is too scared to listen.

 

“Do you?” Gabriel asks quietly. Dean can hear the tears in his voice and quickly shakes his head.

 

“No! No, of course not. I wanted this just as badly as you did, and I still do. I’ll never want you to go. Never. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you.”

 

Gabriel calms down significantly, then squeezes Dean as hard as he can without injuring his human. “Don’t scare me like that,” he breathes, hot and wet against Dean’s skin as two tears make their way down his face.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dean says again.

 

Gabriel huffs. “This time, you should be. Now come on, I need some breakfast after that.” He makes his wings invisible just long enough to disentangle himself from his mates, then lifts Dean up and carries him into the kitchen, much to the hunter’s delight.

 

***

 

Gabriel makes a feast for breakfast, pancakes of all different shapes and sizes and flavors piled high next to four different kinds of syrups, towers of waffles next to huge bowls of fresh fruit, little vats of cream scattered across the table, eggs and bacon and sausages crammed into every last bit of free space, and no less than twelve different kinds of coffee and juice.

 

“Eat up,” the archangel laughs when he sees the look on Dean’s face. “There’s plenty more where that came from.”

 

***

 

Sam and Cas eventually join them for breakfast, and Sam makes the same face Dean had made but Cas just shrugs and digs in. They tangle their legs under the table and Gabriel tells them how happy it makes him that they’re all eating together as a family through the bond.

 

“I’m finished,” Dean announces shortly thereafter.

 

Gabriel lays a hesitant hand just above Dean’s knee and looks at him in askance. Dean nods and lets Gabriel lead him back into the bedroom.

 

Dean’s heart rate skyrockets when Gabriel pushes him down on the bed, but Gabriel just thinks reassuring thoughts at him and wraps his wings around him.

 

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s just gonna be you and me for right now and we’re going to start off real slow,” Gabriel promises. “Do you want me to move my hand back and forth or just keep still?”

 

Dean swallows hard. “You... You can move.”

 

Gabriel kisses him gently, but doesn’t move his hand. “Don’t tell me to do anything you don’t want me to do, Dean. I can always tell when you’re pushing yourself beyond what you’re comfortable doing.”

 

Dean buries his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. “I just want to make you happy,” he mumbles.

 

Gabriel smiles softly. “Oh, Dean... Just the fact that you’re here makes me incredibly happy. I’ll be happy no matter how long it takes you to be ready. I’ll be happy even if you’re never ready.”

 

Dean makes a punched-out sound. “Don’t say things like that,” he begs.

 

Gabriel laughs. “Sorry, not sorry. Now do you want me to tell you a story or would you rather just lay here like this?”

 

Dean thinks for a moment. “You mean like what you did yesterday?”

 

Gabriel nods. “Yeah. Like that.”

 

Dean bites his lip. “I’d like that,” he whispers.

 

Gabriel presses a kiss onto the corner of Dean’s lip before speaking. “We’d be cuddling... Just like this... Only, you’d be hard, and I would be too, and so would Sammy and Cas. We’d all be so hard just for you, Dean.” Dean whimpers and he falters. Dean’s thoughts aren’t panicked or unhappy, but he wants to make sure. “You okay, sweetheart? Just say the word and I’ll stop.”

 

Dean whimpers again. “Keep going. Please.”

 

Gabriel smiles. “We’d all just be cuddling and touching you... Petting your hair... Stroking your chest... Tracing little patterns on your thighs... And you’d be making such pretty noises, Dean, and we’d all be so _hard_ but it wouldn’t matter, we wouldn’t even be thinking about ourselves, just you, all stretched out under us, making those cute little noises and getting needier and needier until you couldn’t take it any more... And then we’d finally touch you where you needed it the most, and it would feel so _good_ , Dean, but we’d be going to slow and you’d be so desperate...”

 

“Please,” Dean interrupts.

 

Gabriel kisses him. “What? What do you need, Dean?”

 

Dean’s hips rise off the bed. “Want... Want to touch myself. Please.”

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Nuh-uh. If you’re gonna do that, Sam and Cas have to be here. If you can come just from listening to me, I’m not gonna stop you; otherwise, you have to take care of it in the shower later.”

 

Dean whines. “Keep talking. Please.” He nuzzles Gabriel’s neck and gasps when the archangel’s hand twitches.

 

Gabriel’s breath hitches and he carefully files away the mental image of Dean stroking himself for later. “You’d... You’d be so worked up, Dean. Just like you are now. And you’d ask to touch yourself, because we’re all going too slow for you, but we’d just go slower... And you’d just get more and more desperate until you were _writhing_ and then... And then I’d kiss you and Sam and Cas would sink down and they’d both lick you and kiss you right when you needed them to, and they’d kiss each other around you and you’d feel it, every little breath or flick of their tongues, every time their lips sought out each other’s only to find your skin...”

 

Dean whimpers and presses one hand against Gabriel’s wing. He shudders as a wave of pleasure whips through him and he can’t quite stop it from racing through the bond. Dean’s hips arch of the bed and Gabriel watches, enthralled, as he comes just like that, still dressed and untouched. Dean doesn’t bother to clamp down on his side of the bond either and Dean’s orgasm hits him like a tidal wave, ripping his own climax from his body.

 

In the other room, two twin cries of pleasure are torn from Sam and Castiel as they’re hit with first Dean’s, then Gabriel’s orgasms.

 

“Oh God,” Dean gasps.

 

Gabriel lets his eyes flutter shut with a groan. “I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean for it-” Dean silences him with a kiss.

 

“That was _awesome,_ ” Dean laughs. “Wait...” His smile falters. _Sammy? Cas?_ He thinks, sending a tiny way of uncertainty through their bond in order to ask if they’re upset.

 

They both respond with reassuring, if somewhat hazy, thoughts. _We saw and felt everything, Dean,_ Cas thinks back. _You’re too beautiful for words._

 

_I can’t wait to spend the rest of forever with you,_ Sam thinks at him.

 

Dean flushes. _Me neither,_ he responds hesitantly.

 

_Both of you get in here,_ Gabriel thinks affectionately. _We require cuddles ASAP._

 

Dean melts a little as waves of joy and love from all three of them wash over him.


	13. Further Still

Dean wakes up feeling warm and safe and loved. He smiles. “Hey, Gabe?” He whispers, knowing the archangel will be awake.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.” He reaches out for Gabriel and finds Castiel instead, but it doesn’t matter because he loves all of them so, so much.

 

Gabriel’s wing tightens around him. “I love you, too, Dean. More than I can ever explain. You and Sam and Cas are my universe.”

 

Dean smiles and nuzzles closer to Gabe. He’s silent for a while, then a lazy question crosses his mind. “Why don’t you ever sleep?”

 

Gabriel freezes. “Uh... I do. All the time. Every night. I just wake up earlier than you.” He winces. _Since when am I such a horrible liar?_

 

Dean snorts. “Gabe... Lying badly to me and then thinking about being a bad liar isn’t really gonna convince me.”

 

Gabriel winces. “Uh, I don’t need to sleep.” _Truth,_ he thinks, because it _is_ the truth, even if it’s not the full truth. He doesn’t _need_ to sleep, but sometimes he wants to.

 

“Cas doesn’t need to sleep either,” Dean counters. “But he says he enjoys it anyway. Do you just not like sleeping?”

 

Gabriel considers lying for a minute, but it’s _Dean,_ and Dean has opened up so much in the past few weeks that it would be wrong of him not to return the favor. “I’m scared,” he whispers.

 

Dean makes an unhappy little noise in the back of his throat and Gabriel can’t stand it because Dean shouldn’t be so concerned about him that he gets _upset_ when Gabriel is unhappy. “Why are you scared?” Dean whispers back.

 

Gabriel sighs. “I’m afraid that if I go to sleep, I’ll wake up and you’ll all be gone and I’ll be all alone again.”

 

Dean frowns. “We’d never leave you, Gabe.”

 

“Yeah, but what if something happened while I was asleep? What if something got in and tried to hurt you?”

 

“I thought you put up those sigils,” Dean says.

 

“I _did._ The entire building is warded; there are charms and salt and iron and things you’ve never even _heard_ of. But wards only go so far, and I can’t fully ward against angels with hurting Cas and...” He takes a deep shuddering breath. “I’m just so _scared._ How can I protect you when I’m this frightened?”

 

Dean twists his body and wraps his arms around Gabriel. “It’s okay to be scared. That’s what you always tell me, remember?”

 

Gabriel shrugs. “I know.”

 

Dean gives him a weak smile. “It’s okay if you don’t want to sleep right now, but if you ever change your mind, just know that Cas and Sam and I will protect you and we’ll still be here when you wake up.”

 

“Thanks, Dean.”

 

Dean yawns. “’m still sleepy,” he confesses.

 

Gabriel laughs softly. “Sleep, Dean. I’ll watch over you.”

 

***

 

They spend the day watching the Avengers movies back-to-back on a huge TV screen Gabriel conjures up. The marathon is Sam’s idea and Dean picks the movies.  Gabriel spends most of the time laughing at the depictions of the Norse pantheon and Castiel spends the entire duration of both movies in a state of abject confusion.

 

“Lighten up, Cas,” Dean laughs as the credits roll. “It’s just a movie.”

 

Castiel harrumphs. “It’s _riddled_ with plot holes, Dean. How do you expect me to understand a movie when the people in charge of making the movie clearly didn’t know what they were doing?”

 

Dean chuckles and pulls Castiel on top of him. “You’re over thinking it, Cas. You’re just supposed to enjoy it.”

 

Castiel sniffs. “They made Gabriel the villain,” he whines.

 

Gabriel steals Cas from Dean. “Aw, don’t be upset, baby bro. They gave me a vessel ten times hotter than this one.”

 

Castiel narrows his eyes. “Don’t put yourself down, Gabriel. Or else.”

 

Gabriel smirks. “Or else what?”

 

“We’ll tickle you!” Sam says.

 

“I’m not ticklish,” Gabriel says. Dean’s fingers dig into his side and he squeals. “Not fair! I wasn’t ready!” He braces himself. “Try it now.”

 

They all attack him at once, fingers dancing against his most ticklish parts and digging into his sides and the soles of his feet and the back of his neck. “I thought you weren’t ticklish,” Sam teases.

 

Gabriel giggles. “I’m not! I swear! Hey, hey, stop, that tickles!”

 

They all stop. Cas leans in for a kiss and their lips meet languidly, slowly sliding over one another as their Graces touch through their matching marks. Gabriel moans into the kiss as the hearts on their lips align, spending a spike of pleasure through both of them. “Cas,” he groans. Cas just smiles against his lips and continues to kiss him into oblivion.

 

Beside them, Sam and Dean kiss as well, grinning against each other’s mouths and sending tiny thoughts of encouragement at one another. _So good,_ Dean thinks. _You taste so sweet, Sammy._

 

_Oh God, Dean, your tongue,_ Sam thinks back. _So sinful, and you kiss our angels with that mouth._..

 

Dean whimpers into the kiss. _Sammy,_ he thinks desperately.

 

Sam puts his hand between Dean’s legs and it’s six inches further than Gabriel had gone yesterday and it’s just a little too much for Dean to handle.

 

“Too far,” he gasps. Sam pulls away instantly and Gabe and Cas stop kissing. He blushes under the scrutiny. “Just move your hand down a little,” he instructs, pulling Sam back towards him and putting his hand just above where Gabriel’s had been the day before. His breath hitches. “Are you going to tell me what you’re doing to do to me?” He asks huskily. “How you’re going to touch me?” He lays a hand on Sam’s hip and groans as his brother bucks wildly into the touch, craving more than Dean’s giving him. “How you’re going to fuck me?”

 

Sam surges forward and crashes their lips together. Between what Cas has been doing to him and how Dean is kissing him and talking to him and touching him, he’s not sure how much more he can take of the delicious tension building between them. _Dean, Dean, Dean,_ he thinks.

 

“Tell me, Sammy,” Dean growls.

 

Sam pulls away and rests his forehead on Dean’s shoulder, turning his head a little to mouth at his brother’s neck. “I’d touch you, Dean. All over. I wouldn’t be happy just touching you, or just blowing you, or just fucking you. I’d do everything, Dean. Everything I ever dreamed of doing to you. I’d make you come over and over and over again until your voice was broken and you were wrecked, and then I’d make you come again and again until you were begging me to stop.” He bites down gently on the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder, hoping to leave his mark. “And then we’d watch Gabe do the same thing to Cas and if you got hard again, we’d start all over.

 

Dean lets out a broken little sound. “I wanna see you, Sammy,” he whispers. “I know you’re hard for me; I can feel it. Show me. Please.”

 

Sam’s breath catches in his throat. “Dean...” He feels Gabriel slide up behind him and he throws his head back. “I can’t... ‘m so hard...”

 

Dean’s thumb slips below his shirt and traces over the place where his boxers rest against his stomach. “Want to see you, Sam. Want... Want you to touch yourself. Please. For me.”

 

Sam keens as Gabriel’s hand finds his zipper and begins to pull. The archangel’s fingers brush against his erection in the process and he whimpers. He frees himself the rest of the way, holding his cock in the palm of his hand for Dean to inspect.

 

“God, Sam,” Dean breathes. “So fucking beautiful. You’re so thick. And, God, so _hard._ You must be _aching_.”

 

Sam nods desperately. “Need to touch, Dean, please. Please, I don’t wanna wait until I get into the shower,” he moans. His thumb twitches and accidently brushes against the head of his cock and he can’t help but try to thrust into his hand and chase the sensation. _Only if you’re ready,_ he manages to think, because no matter how desperate he is right now he knows that if Dean wanted him to, he’d zip back up and wait as long as he needed to.

 

Dean’s hand brushes against his and Sam can’t help the needy little sound he makes because _oh, God, that’s Dean’s hand, and it’s right next to my cock, and it’s right there, oh God._ “Do it, Sammy. Touch yourself. Come for me. Make all of us come. Please.”

 

Sam hesitates just a moment, sending a timid _are you sure?_ towards Dean, but he doesn’t wait for an answer, because Dean had just given him permission to touch himself, had _begged_ him, and Gabriel is right behind him, fingering dancing over the dip of his back in that way he _knows_ drives Sam crazy, and Cas is right next to Dean, watching him with those bedroom eyes and perpetual sex hair of his, and Dean... Dean is looking at him like he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, and that’s what does it for him. He can’t wait any longer, he _can’t,_ so he tightens his grip and starts to stroke himself desperately because he knows that he’s going to die of frustration if he doesn’t come right now, _oh God, right now, please, so good, Gabriel, Cas, Dean, Dean_ -

 

He comes with a sharp gasp, spilling all over his hand and on his lap and _oh, fuck, I got some on your knee, Dean,_ and that thought alone is enough the send a second wave of pleasure ricocheting through him. Castiel is the next to come, crying out as he collapses against Dean, then Gabriel, who comes with a startled shout, and finally Dean whose mouth opens in a silent scream as he finds his release.

 

Dean is the first to recover, sitting up with a wicked smirk and making sure all eyes are on him before swiping one finger through the sticky mess on Sam’s lap and bringing it to his lips. “You taste so good, Sammy,” Dean whispers.

 

Sam falls in love all over again at the look of pure ecstasy on Dean’s face as he laps up what’s left of Sam’s release. “Dean,” he whispers reverently. He’s never wanted Dean more than he does in this moment. He’s desperate to hold Dean right now, to gather him into his arms and never let go, to smother his brother in love and affection and all the beautiful things that he can find. “Dean,” he says, hoping against hope that Dean will understand just how in love he is with him. “Dean...”

 

Dean smiles, and it’s so beautiful that Sam all but drowns in it. “I can hear your thoughts now, Sammy,” Dean reminds him. He holds out his arms. “Cuddle?”

 

Sam squeals, forgetting for one beautiful moment about any sense of dignity. He just needs Dean, right now, and Dean is right here, willing to give himself to him. “I love you,” he whispers as he pulls Dean into his lap and wraps his arms around his mate. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

 

Gabriel chuckles behind him. “What about us?” Sam knows it’s meant as a joke, knows that Gabriel knows just how much he loves both him and Castiel, but right now he needs them _all_ to know how deeply he adores them.

 

“I love you, too,” he says, pulling Gabriel closer to him. “And Cas. I love you, too. I’m... I’m _in_ love with you. I didn’t realize it until just now, but I’m in love with you!” He drags Castiel towards him and kisses him gently. Cas smiles against his lips and he smiles back. “This... This is the best thing that ever happened to me,” he whispers once they pull away.

 

“Amen to that,” Gabriel agrees, as if all his prayers had been answered, and for all Sam knows, they _had_ been. It made sense; if God was listening, surely the prayers of an Archangel would be first in line.

 

“Amen,” Castiel replies, a prayer in itself that had found its beginnings in sacrifice and endings in worship.

 

Dean responds by pulling them down and wrapping himself around them and using his four limbs as if they were eight, and to them, that is the most perfection adoration of all.


	14. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter depicts slightly unsafe D/s practices. You should always discuss things thoroughly with your partner before trying any form of D/s role-play. However, this is a bit of a special circumstance because all of Dean’s partners know what he wants because they can read his mind, and all are monitoring his mental state. There is no safeword because all Dean needs to do to get them to stop is say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or something to that affect.

Dean awakens to the sensation of long, nimble fingers dancing across the bare expanse of his inner thigh. They’re higher than they had been yesterday, but not too high, and everytime they threaten to go higher it sends a delicious chill down his spine that boils over into heady anticipation when they continue on their downward journey instead.

 

He moans softly. He’s too tired to open his eyes to see who it is, but he knows it’s not Gabriel because his bond with the archangel is the first to open every morning and he’s getting soft waves of amusement from his mate, but none of the thick thrum of want and desire he feels whenever they touch him. And Sam’s not up this early, so...

 

“Cas,” he gasps.

 

Castiel replaces his fingers with a series of tiny kitten licks, and Dean makes an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat because suddenly he’s fully hard and the sun hasn’t even finished rising yet.

 

“You like that?” Cas growls, voice deeper than usual and oh-so-sexy. When Dean just nods, Cas gives him a gentle nip. “Answer me,” he orders.

 

Dean tries, he really does, but there’s just something about dominant, demanding Cas that turns his mind into a puddle of goo. Then Castiel’s fingers and his hot, wet, sinful mouth are gone and Dean sobs at the loss. Castiel rises up to kiss him, and it’s so good it almost makes up for the fact that his mate isn’t touching him anymore.

 

“I know you like this, Dean,” Cas whispers against his mouth. “I know you’ve always secretly wanted someone to take control of you. But if this is too much, just tell me to stop and you _know_ that I will.”

 

Dean whimpers. “Don’t stop, please.” He tilts his head back for another kiss, but it never comes and he realizes why a moment later when Castiel presses another open-mouthed kiss against his thigh.

 

“Do you like this, Dean?”

 

Dean nods desperately. “Yes! Yes, Cas, please, please, more.”

 

Cas pulls away and blows gently on the wet spot his mouth had left behind. “Soon, Dean. Today we’re taking it slow.” He grins. “Would you like to hear what we’d do to you, if you were ready?”

 

“I am ready,” Dean insists. “Right now, please-” He falters as a large hand wraps around his own. _Sam,_ he thinks.

 

_I’m here, Dean,_ Sam thinks back. _You like this? Like what Cas is doing? Like when he’s all dominant with you? Like when he tells you what to do?_

 

Dean whimpers. “I like it, Sammy. I love it. I want you all, telling me what to do, moving me around, giving me orders and making me beg... I want it, all of it, so bad.” He takes in a shuddering breath and tries to calm himself. He’s _so_ hard, and Cas hasn’t even starting talking. He feels like he’s about to fly apart.

 

“Shh,” Cas soothes. Sam squeezes his hand and Gabriel’s wing tightens around him and he relaxes a little, because ultimately, he’s _safe_ and loved and Cas is doing this _for_ him, not _to_ him. “Dean, I want you to touch yourself. Any way you want. Through your clothes, if that’s how you’re most comfortable, or covered by a blanket. Just keep your hand there. Don’t move it until I say so. Are you okay doing that?”

 

Dean nods, then slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers and wraps on shaking hand around his cock. “W-wait, I can’t move? Why not?” He’s desperate to move his hand, desperate for pleasure, desperate to come. He’s so _close,_ and Cas is still breathing on his thigh and touching him and he _wants._

 

“I just want you to feel. Just hold yourself in your hand and _want_ for me. I want you to ache, Dean. I want you to want it so bad you can barely breathe, and I want you to keep your hand still no matter what, no matter how bad you want to move it.”

 

“What if I can’t?” Dean asks quietly.

 

Cas smiles lovingly at Dean. “If it gets to be too much, just do whatever you think you need to do. If you’re overwhelmed and need a few minutes alone, just tell us and go. If you want me to stop talking but keep touching you or vise versa, just say something. And if you need to move your hand, move it. All I really want is for you to be comfortable and happy and feel safe and loved. If at any time you stop feeling any of those things, we’ll stop, okay?”

 

Dean smiles back. “Thanks, Cas.” A wave of warmth crashes over him and he moans, because it’s already too much, but it’s too much in a good way. He wants them too much, he loves them too much, he needs them too much. It’s completely and utterly overwhelming, but he knows that they’ll be there at the end of it to help him through it and keep him safe in their arms.

 

“We’d go slow, Dean,” Cas begins. “Lay you out, just like this, and touch you until you were begging for it.”

 

Dean’s breath hitches. He’s on the verge of begging for it right now, begging Cas to let him move his hand, begging Sam to kiss him through it, begging Gabe to hold him tight and never let go. “Please,” he whimpers.

 

“Nuh-uh,” Cas teases. “You’d beg us to come, so pretty, Dean, but we wouldn’t let you. Not until we all had you. Not until we all had both your holes and your hands, not until you were covered in come.”

 

Dean can’t help it any more, he _needs_ to move his hand, needs to come, needs to feel everything Cas is describing, needs everything. He gives in with a shuddering sigh, fully expecting Cas to scold him and half-hoping the angel will pry his hand away and make him wait longer, but instead Cas just crawls up his body and gives him a gentle kiss.

 

“Couldn’t wait any longer?” His mate asks kindly. “That’s okay, Dean. Make yourself feel good for me. You were so good, waiting as long as you did, so good, Dean. Come for me, baby.”

 

Dean is helpless but to obey, arching off the bed and into Cas as he comes all over his hand. “Cas,” he gasps. “Oh, God, Cas, Cas, please!”

 

“What do you need, sweetheart?” Cas asks. “Food? Water? Cuddles?”

 

Dean whimpers and turns into Gabriel.

 

Cas lays a gentle hand on his back, and Dean can feel the barely suppressed waves of worry rolling of his him. “Was that too much, Dean?”

 

Dean shakes his head. “It was... Intense.” _I liked it,_ Dean thinks. _Next time, just ask first._

 

Cas makes an unhappy sound in the back of his throat and gathers Dean in his arms. _I’m sorry,_ he thinks. _Let me make it up to you. Please. I’ll get you all the pie you could possibly want and we can cuddle and watch Dr. Sexy and I’ll run you a bubble bath and-_

 

_Cas,_ Dean interrupts. _Cas, calm down. It was great, really. Just a little too much first thing in the morning._ “Hey, why didn’t you guys come too?” He asks with a sinking sense of realization. _They don’t think I’m pretty,_ he thinks petulantly.

 

Gabriel chuckles. “Of course we think you’re pretty, Dean-o. I, for one, am hard enough to pound nails and judging from the look on our brother’s faces, they are too.”

 

Dean frowns. “You... You blocked me?” _You blocked our bond?_

 

Sam crawls over Gabriel to nuzzle Dean. “We wanted to be able to think straight in case you needed to be taken care of.”

 

Dean bites his lip. “So... You’re all still hard?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answers.

 

Dean gives them a coy look. “For... For me?”

 

“All for you, Dean,” Sam says. “Always.”

 

“Can I help?” He asks. He’s not really sure if he’s ready to touch them so intimately yet, but he wants to see them come so badly that he’s willing to ignore it.

 

Gabriel shakes his head. “Not yet. Not until you’re one hundred and ten percent ready.” When Dean’s face falls, he hastens to add, “but you can join us in the shower and watch as we take care of ourselves.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and whimpers, images of Sam and Cas and Gabe fucking each other and sucking each other off and giving one another lazy hand jobs in the shower while he watches flashing unwelcome across his mind.

 

“No,” Sam says. “No, Dean, that’s not what we meant. We all agreed not to be intimate with each other until all four of us were ready. We’d keep our hands to ourselves.”

 

Dean breathes a tiny sigh of relief. “Oh. I thought...”

 

Gabriel reaches out to take his hand. “We know. But we would never betray your trust like that. Right now, the most we’d do without you is kiss.”

 

Dean smiles. “Thank you. For... For waiting for me. I know... I know it’s been hard for you, but-”

 

“Don’t,” Sam says. “Don’t you dare make it seem like waiting for you was some sort of a hardship, because it wasn’t. I know you think of sex as ‘taking our relationship to the next level,’ but we are already at the highest level we can achieve. Our hearts and our souls and our minds are bonded together _forever,_ and sex? That’s just extra, Dean. We could wait for you for months. For years. So don’t you _dare_ force yourself into something you’re not truly ready for, or put yourself down because of it.”

 

Dean blushes and lowers his eyes. “Sammy...”

 

Sam surges forward and wraps Dean in his arms. Dean squeaks and Sam realizes a little belatedly that he’s still hard. “Sorry,” he groans. “I... Uh... Shower?”

 

Dean laughs. “Shower,” he agrees.

 

***

 

They all strip down and settle on the bench of the over-sized Roman shower. None of them touch themselves yet, even though they’re all desperate to do so. Castiel’s cock is flushed and angry-looking, pressed up against his stomach as it begs for attention, and Gabriel’s is steadily leaking pre-come. Sam’s cock is twitching with need and Dean... Dean is watching them.

 

_I was right,_ Sam thinks, quietly so that no one else can hear. _Look at him. Watching us. Being so shy. He doesn’t know where to put his hands around so many cocks. He doesn’t know where to look and he’s blushing like a virgin. He’s so cute. I wonder... How would he act if he were ready to touch and we were all hard and he didn’t know where to start? Would he be even more embarrassed than he is now? I bet he’d suck Gabriel first. I wonder if Gabriel would make it taste like pie filling for him? Did it make it taste like caramel for me, or was that just natural? What does Cas taste like? Did Dean ever suck him? Dean would spend most of his time on his knees if Gabriel made it taste like pie filling. Oh my God, he’s getting hard again. Aw, and he’s covering it up. Oh, God, Dean, you’re too cute._

 

“Can I touch?” Dean asks, breaking Sam out of his reverie. “Please? Just one touch?”

 

Gabriel, Sam, and Castiel share a look. “Pick one,” Gabriel says.

 

Both Dean and Castiel groan, Dean because he wants _all_ of them and Cas because he knows Dean won’t choose him because he’s always felt him. Sam gasps as Dean’s eyes meet his. Then Dean is striding forward and there’s a hand on his cock, not stroking, just laying there and driving him insane with lust.

 

“You’ve got a very pretty cock, Sammy,” Dean says, blushing as the words tumble out of his mouth. “I bet it would feel good in me.” He squeaks and steps away, clearly having reached his limit for the day.

 

“Can we touch now?” Gabriel asks, hand hovering over his hip as he waits for permission. _You don’t have to look if you don’t want to, but you get us all so hot, Dean,_ the archangel thinks.

 

“Go ahead,” Dean says.

 

They all wrap their hands around their trembling members in unison. Castiel gets stared right away, thrusting into his hand at a moderate pace. Sam lets his hand just linger there for a moment, waiting for the tension to grow until it’s unbearable. Gabriel starts off slow as well, one finger gently trailing down the underside of his cock as another hand reaches up to play with a nipple.

 

_Can I think of you?_ Gabriel asks Dean. He really wants to imagine that it’s Dean touching him, teasing him, bringing him higher and higher and giving him the ultimate pleasure, but he won’t if it makes his mate uncomfortable.

 

_Sure,_ Dean says. _You don’t have to ask._

 

_Hey,_ Sam thinks. _Last one to come gets to hold Dean later. And no cheating, Gabe. And only if it’s okay with Dean._

 

Dean flushes. _Go ahead,_ he thinks. He knows how desperate they all are, and the thought that they’re going to hold out as long as possible just for the chance to cuddle him does strange and wonderful things to his stomach.

 

“No fair,” Gabriel groans. “Sammy, _please,_ ” he begs. _Need, need, oh, need..._ He slows his hand even more and whimpers.

 

Cas loosens his grip but keeps thrusting because he _can’t_ stop, not when Dean is right there and so beautiful and _oh, Gabriel, he’s looking right at me, and_ \- He comes with a strangled shout and Sam and Gabriel follow seconds afterwards. Dean groans and finds his own release as three waves of pleasure hit him one after another.

 

Somehow, Gabriel regains enough presence of mind to turn on the shower before collapsing against the ledge.

 

“I forgot about that,” Sam mumbles as he slumps against Cas. “C’mere, Dean, we’ll all hold you.”

 

Dean closes the distance between them and plops down on Castiel’s lap. Sam’s arms encircle them both and Gabriel’s wings follow, enclosing all four of them in a warm, steamy cocoon of sated kisses and unbridled affection.


	15. Nightmare

_Sam smiles as he sits down between Cas and Gabriel. He reaches out for Dean’s hand, but Dean pulls back with a scowl. Sam can’t quite hide the hurt expression that flashes across his features, but he tries because he knows that Dean is skittish and sometimes gets frightened when he things someone is going to push him into something he’s not ready to do. Sam would never, but he understands Dean’s fear and would never do anything that made brother unhappy._

_“We have to talk,” Dean growls. Sam stiffens_. What’s wrong, Dean? _He thinks. No answer is forthcoming and he realizes with a sickening sense of dread that he can no longer feel them in his mind._

_“D-Dean?” He asks. He can’t hide the stutter in his voice or the way he starts to shake because they all know him so well._

_“After much deliberation, your brother and I have reached a decision,” Castiel informs him._

_Gabriel scoffs. “Stop trying to sugar-coat it, Cas. Don’t try to pretend it wasn’t the easiest decision you’ve ever made.”_

_Sam’s heart starts beating faster in his chest. “W-what? Guys, what’s happening? What are you talking about?”_

_Dean slowly removes his amulet and sets it on the table between them. Sam gasps as his own amulet drops onto his lap. The back of his neck starts to burn and he whimpers as Cas tears off his own tattoo, flesh and all. Gabriel rips out the lock of hair that had bonded them together and the feather in Sam’s hair turns grey and then disintegrates._

_“No,” Sam breathes. “No! What are you doing! Those are our bonds, you can’t... You can’t just...” He starts to cry. “I love you! Why are you doing this... I thought... I thought...”_

_Dean snorts. “What? That the boy with the demon blood would get to live happily ever after with two angels? That Lucifer’s vessel could live beside Michael’s? We are pure. You are tainted. We don’t love you and we never have!”_

_Sam buries his face in his hands._ This can’t be happening _,_ _he thinks_. They love me. I love them. I need them _._ _“Please,” he begs. “Please! Please just give me another chance! I’ll do anything, I swear! Anything, just to stay with you! I’ll be your slave, your concubine, anything!”_

“Sam!”

_Castiel gives him a look of such pity and hatred that he has to look away. “Please!” He wails. “Please, oh, God, please, don’t leave me, please!”_

 

“Sammy!”

 

Sam wakes up screaming. He sees Gabriel, Dean, and Cas looking down at him and he starts to cry. “Please, please don’t leave me,” he begs. “I know that you love each other more, and I know that I’m impure, but please don’t leave me! I love you so much!”

 

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean says as he gathers his brother in his arms. Two sets of wings fold around them and Sam whimpers because _they don’t love me, and they never have._

 

“It was just a dream, Sam,” Gabriel whispers. “Shh, just a nightmare. I’m sorry. I should have been more diligent. I need to renew the suppressants on your dreams every week and I forgot; I’m sorry.” He nuzzles Sam and tries to ignore the fact that his brother’s wings are both visible and corporeal for the first time since they’d bonded, and _holy shit, they’re more beautiful in his plane than in any other, and they’re touching me,_ because Sam is devastated by some stupid nightmare that was his fault in the first place.

 

“We’re here, Sam, we’ll never leave you,” Castiel promises.

 

Gabriel growls, because _that’s not good enough._ “Sam Winchester, so help me, if you don’t start feeling good about yourself in the next thirty seconds I am going to pamper you for the rest of eternity and you are going to love it and you are your brother will only wear designer clothes for the rest of your lives and eat the best organically grown food on the planet and get the best car upgrades Dean will allow me to do and take bubble baths with expensive wine and exotic oils and fancy soaps and be hand-fed Belgian chocolate and live in the biggest mansion in the world and have a _feast_ every night and have tiny baby giraffes as pets and never want for anything ever again.”

 

“I want Dean,” Sam whimpers.

 

Dean presses a kiss onto Sam’s forehead. “I’m here, baby boy. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m never going to leave you. Big brother’s right here, Sammy,” he coos.

 

Sam closes his eyes and lets Dean rock him. “I need you,” he whispers. “Need all of you; need you inside me.”

 

Dean makes a choked off sound and Sam knows that Dean would do it, without thinking, because Dean has always been like that, has always put Sam’s needs over his own. Dean isn’t even thinking about his own wants and desires, just that _Sammy needs me,_ and Sam’s heart breaks just a little at that.

 

“Not like that,” he adds quickly. “Just talk me through it. Like we’ve been doing for you. And only if you want to. I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not ready to do.”

 

Dean breathes out a shaky sigh of relief. “I would have done it, Sammy,” he says. “I’d do anything for you. I’ll walk you through it, if you want.”

 

Sam whimpers. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Shh, let me make it even better for you,” Dean offers. He climbs on top of Sam and straddles his hips, rocking gently against Sam’s quickly hardening length.

 

“Dean,” he moans. “Dean, wait.” He takes a steadying breath. “I need you to want this as badly as I do,” he whispers. “Please, I know I asked suddenly, and I know you’d do anything for me, but I want you to _want_ this.”

 

Dean smiles down at him. “I do, Sammy. I want this; I want _you._ Wanna know what I’d do to you, if I was gonna fuck you?”

 

Sam moans as he rocks his hips into Dean’s. “Yes! Yes, please, please!”

 

Dean blushes, but Sam is too far gone to notice. “I wouldn’t,” Dean says.

 

Sam’s heart drops, and it’s like his nightmare all over again, Dean pushing him away and throwing away his amulet and Gabe laughing and Cas pitying him and-

 

“I wouldn’t fuck you, because you deserve better than that. I’d make love to you,” Dean says.

 

Sam lets out a broken sob, because _oh, God, Dean, since when do you say things like that; we’re not supposed to say things like that, Dean..._

 

“I’d start by telling you how much I loved you,” Dean continues, completely ignoring all of Sam’s protests of _no, stop, Dean, please, you can’t say things like that, just say you’d pound into me and use me and throw me away after._ “And we’d be sitting just like this, me on top of you, slowly getting you all nice and hard and hot and ready, but I wouldn’t do anything else until you believed me. Until you stopped fighting me and trying to put yourself down and doubting our love. And Cas, and Gabriel, they’d be right here with us, petting you, telling you how beautiful you are, kissing you, drinking down those pretty little moans... And you’d beg for it, beg for us to fuck you, but we wouldn’t, not until you closed your eyes and asked us to make love to you.”

 

Sam shakes his head. “Please, Dean,” he begs.

 

Dean’s hand reaches up to stroke Sam’s cheek. “Want me to stop, baby?”

 

Sam makes a broken noise at the back of his throat. “Just stop saying that you love me. Please.”

 

Dean leans down to kiss him, and Sam tries to deepen the kiss but Dean just hovers there, lips brushing unhurried against his. “No can do, Sammy. We’re going to show you how much we love you every day from now on. Every hour. Gonna take turns kissing you and holding your hand every single minute so you’ll never forget.”

 

“Dean,” Sam whines.

 

“If you want us to stop, we will,” Cas says beside him. Sam jumps as warm lips press against his jaw on one side and soft fingers splay against his collarbone on the other.

 

“Don’t stop,” he begs. “Please, never stop.”

 

“We’ll never stop loving you, Sam,” Gabriel promises. “Ever.”

 

Sam smiles weakly. “You can keep going, De.” He feels Dean’s heart melt at the childhood nickname.

 

“Sammy,” Dean breathes. “Sammy.... I’d be so fucking good to you. Make you feel so good. Open you up real nice and press in so slow it wouldn’t even hurt a little.” He speeds the motion of his hips. “And you’d be so beautiful, Sammy. So pretty, all wrapped around me and Cas would touch you just how you liked it and Gabe would kiss you, all soft and gentle, and you’d feel so _good,_ so good, Sammy, and you wouldn’t know whose name to scream so you’d say all of them, over and over again, Cas, Gabe, Cas, Cas, Gabe, _De!_ ” He rubs himself to completion against Sam, and his brother follows moments later with a cry of, “De!”

 

Two twins wave of aftershocks shiver down their spines as their angels tangle long fingers in each other’s wings and come in unison.

 

Sam starts crying almost as soon as it’s over.

 

“No,” Dean says. “Don’t cry, Sammy. Why are you crying? We’re all here; we’re not leaving.”

 

Sam brings his hands up to hide his face. “I love you all so much,” he sobs.

 

Gabriel gently pries his hands away, and Sam _keens,_ wondering vaguely if this was how Dean felt when Gabriel was tearing down his walls. “Don’t hide from us,” Gabriel begs. “You’re too beautiful. And not just on the outside either. Your soul... Is so _bright._ You and Dean have two of the brightest souls I have _ever_ seen, and you are just resplendent. I love you.”

 

Sam tries to curl up, away from the praise and attention and love and adoration that he doesn’t deserve, but Cas is right there on one side and Gabriel is on the other and there is no where to run, nowhere to hide, nothing to do but lie back and accept his fate.

 

Cas smiles at him, and this time, there’s nothing but tenderness there. “I haven’t loved you as long as Dean or Gabe have,” Cas begins, and compared to the way Gabriel had all but worshiped him, the words feel like a slash of icy water. “But, already, I am so deeply in love with you that I doubt I’ll ever stop. Every day, I look at you and I fall more and more in love. With everything I discover about you, I look at you in a whole new light and I see... I see such a kind, brave, handsome, clever, _loving_ man and I am _honored_ to be your mate. I am _honored_ to be part of this flock. And if I were human, this – being with you and Dean and Gabe for the rest of your lives – this would be my Heaven.”

 

Sam tries to turn away, but Dean holds him in place. “We _love_ you, Sammy. And we will do _anything_ to prove it. We’re going to show you with every word, every action, every _thought._ We all have doubts, Sam. We all have insecurities. None of us think very much of ourselves. But together we’re stronger, together we can...” Dean pauses as an amused smile spreads across Sam’s face. “Is something funny?” He asks.

 

Sam bites back laughter. “Three words: No chick-flick moments.”

 

Dean makes a face that he hopes conveys, _bitch, you’re in for it now._ “That’s it,” he announces. “We’re having a pillow fight, and I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

Sam grins. “In your dreams, jerk.”

 

Dean smirks. “We’ll see about that. Bitch.”


	16. Almost

Dean wakes up feeling _ready._ He’s ready to be touched, ready to be loved, ready for Sam and Cas and Gabe to lay him down and spread him out and take him apart. _Today is the day,_ he thinks. He feels like a virgin, again, getting all worked up about the thought of his perfect first time. Except that this time, it _will_ be perfect.

 

“I’m ready,” he announces at breakfast, all proud of himself like a peacock. _I’m ready,_ his mind agrees. His cock is rock-hard in his sweatpants and is obviously in concurrence with both his thoughts and his words.

 

“That’s good,” Gabriel says.

 

“We’re glad,” Cas adds.

 

“We’re all happy for you,” Sam finishes with a smile.

 

Dean’s smile falters a little, because he’d fully expected Gabriel to clear the table with a snap and take him just like that, but then he realizes that he’d asked in the middle of breakfast and that everyone is probably hungry and that Sam might want to take a shower and that Gabriel might want to prepare the bedroom first. He can wait.

 

***

 

Castiel proposes a group shower and Dean is slightly thrown off guard because he hadn’t expected his first time with them to be in a shower, but he goes along with it because sex is sex, and sex is good.

 

They help each other strip and everyone teasingly avoids his cock, which is a good thing because he’s already throbbing and he knows he’s not going to last long.

 

Sam, Cas, and Gabe are all hard for him, cocks standing proudly at attention, just begging him to suck them. He wants nothing more than to have them stand in a circle and fall to his knees and start sucking, one after the other, pulling off and slurping down another before anyone can get any real pleasure out of it, just driving them all higher and higher and making them more and more desperate until they tangle their fingers in his hair and force him to take them down all the way and suck them to completion.

 

That can wait, though. For now, he wants them in his ass.

 

Cas takes his hand and leads him into the shower and he starts vibrating with nervous anticipation. “Please, Cas,” he begs.

 

Someone turns on the water, and the steady spray makes Cas look about a thousand times hotter. “Wanna know what we’re gonna do to you?” Cas asks.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Just do it. Please.”

 

Gabriel slides up against him, and Dean rocks his hips back onto Gabriel’s cock. The archangel groans. “We all want you to bad, Dean.”

 

Sam’s fingers tangle in his hair and twist his head to the left. Their lips meet in a brutal kiss and Dean melts as Cas starts lathering him up and Gabriel slowly begins to rock against the cleft of his ass.

 

“So bad, Dean,” Sam agrees. “When you said you were ready, Cas and I could barely wait, but Gabe... Gabe said no, but we were so _hard,_ Dean.”

 

“I’m here now, Sammy,” Dean whispers as Sam tilts his head back and starts kissing his neck.

 

“No,” Sam breathes. “Gabe said we had to wait. Get ourselves all worked up, then wait until tomorrow.”

 

Dean pulls away with a gasp. “Tomorrow? Why? I’m ready now.”

 

Castiel dips down to flick Dean’s nipple with his tongue. It hardens under his ministrations and he moans against it. “We have to be sure, Dean. No matter how bad we want it – want you.”

 

“G-Gabe,” Dean whimpers. “Why? I want you all right now. Want you so bad.”

 

Gabriel grunts against his shoulder. “I know, Dean. I want you, too. Mmm, I’m so _close_ Dean, but I’m gonna wait. For you. Just in case. Want us all to want it so bad tomorrow. But, today... Today we’re gonna do what you’ve always wanted. Gonna cuddle when we’re all so hard and needy, gonna get more and more and more worked up and then hold hands no matter _how_ bad we wanna touch. Me and Sam and Cas talked it over, and we all said we wanted it.”

 

Dean closes his eyes and whimpers. He can’t deny that he wants that, too, that he’s always wanted something like that, but the thought of waiting for another day is almost unbearable. “I want...” His breath hitches when Gabriel stops thrusting into his thighs, because he _knows_ how close his angel must be. “I want that,” he says. “Want... Want it all, so bad.” What he really wants is for someone to touch his cock, but he can wait if everyone else can.

 

Gabriel whines into his skin, and the sound sends a shiver down his spine. “If you want to stop at any time, just get up and come in here. No one will stop you. Otherwise... Otherwise, we won’t let you touch yourself. Same goes for all of us.” He nibbles on the skin closest to his mouth and lets out a breathy laugh. “Wanna _come._ So bad. ‘m so close, and your skin is _so_ soft and nnngh, no, Sam, don’t do that!” Dean cranes his neck to see his brother twisting Gabriel’s nipple.

 

“He likes that,” Sam explains. “He can come just from his nipples being touched, especially when he’s this close, but we’re not gonna let him, are we?” He teases as he pulls his fingers away.

 

“Please,” Gabriel begs.

 

Cas leans over Dean to lick Gabriel’s lips, earning him a needy moan. “We have to wait, brother. You said so yourself. No matter how bad you want it, no matter where Sam touches you or how many times I touch your mark.”

 

Gabriel responds by pulling Cas into a frantic kiss. Their marks brush together and they both whine at the feeling. “You need it, too, now,” Gabriel teases.

 

Castiel takes a deep breath. “I do,” he admits. “But you need it worse.”

 

Gabriel mewls. “I do, I do, please, please, Dean, please,” he begs. Dean takes both of Gabriel’s hands and holds them as far away from his cock as possible and Sam holds his hips in place so he won’t try to rub himself to completion against Dean’s welcoming stomach. “Please,” he whines.

 

“God, Gabriel, you’re so desperate,” Dean breathes.

 

“Aren’t you?” Gabriel shoots back even as he struggles against Sam’s hold.

 

“I am,” Dean answers. “Seeing you like this, watching you struggle, knowing we’re all _so_ hard for each other but that we have to wait...” He groans as Castiel’s hand wanders down to play with his hips.

 

“I’m just as needy,” Cas whispers against his neck. “And look at Sam, barely holding it together... Kiss him, Dean. We want to see.”

 

Dean takes the path of least resistance and kisses Sam over Gabriel’s shoulder, and the motion makes their cocks bump together. Gabriel tries to rock against him, but Sam holds him in place. Cas kisses Gabriel as well, and Gabriel grows more and more desperate until he pulls away with a tiny sob. “Dean,” he whimpers. “Dean, you’re so close, and _I’m_ so close, and...” He breathes out a shaky sigh. _All I need is a little more,_ he thinks. _Please; just one touch. I’m so close._

 

Dean pulls away and Sam holds him steady and Gabriel makes a punched out noise because he _needs_ to come, they _all_ do, they’re all hard and he can feel it and it’s too much, and not enough, and-

 

“If you wanna stop, just tell us,” Dean says. “I’m ready; we’re all ready.” _You’re doing this for me, aren’t you?_ He thinks towards Gabriel alone. _Because of what I said the other day, right?_

 

Gabriel sends a vague emotion through the bond that feels a little like a shrug. _Maybe._

 

Dean sinks to his knees and Gabriel’s entire world stops, because it’s _Dean,_ on his knees, with that beautiful red mouth _so_ close to his aching cock, Dean, who is one third of his universe and the only thing he can see right now.

 

“Don’t,” he manages to say, even though he wants nothing more than those lips around him, sucking and tugging and bringing him so much pleasure. “Sam,” he forces himself to say. _Sam should go first._

 

Dean presses two tiny kisses on either side of his cock, and Gabriel can’t control the way his hips go wild at that, thrusting and trying to bury his length in that tight passage. Sam is still holding on to him, but just barely, and he _needs_ and he knows that if Dean doesn’t get up soon he won’t be able to control himself.

 

“Want you to have it first,” Dean whispers, so close that Gabriel can feel every single word. “Sammy said it’s okay. Said he wanted you to have it. Said you deserve it. We all want this. We all want to see you feel good. Please let me make you feel good, Gabriel.” He brushes a kiss against the tip of the archangel’s cock, and Gabriel almost looses it. “Please,” Dean begs.

 

Gabriel’s cock twitches when he realizes that Dean is on his knees, _begging_ to suck his dick. “I... I won’t last very long,” he confesses.

 

Dean gives the head another feather-light kiss. “I know.”

 

Gabriel sucks in a shuddering breath of air. There’s no point in fighting this anymore, not when they both want it so bad. “Please,” he breathes.

 

Dean smirks up at him. “Is that a yes or a no?”

 

Gabriel sobs, because he wants this so badly and Dean is still teasing, still making him wait. “Yes,” he cries. “Yes, yes, please, _yes!_ ”

 

Then Dean sucks him down at all at once and Gabriel _howls_ because it’s _so_ good, and it’s so _much,_ and he’s so close already. Dean starts to hum and he loses every bit of self-control he’s ever had, thrusting wildly into the human’s mouth, but Dean just _takes_ it and sucks harder. _I love you,_ Dean thinks, and he’s _gone,_ coming hard down Dean’s throat as his lover looks up at him with untamed love and adoration. Dean suckles him through it, then pulls off and _swallows_.

 

Gabriel all but collapses, but Castiel is there to hold him up while Sam pulls Dean up and slams him against the wall, kissing him brutally and chasing the taste with his tongue. “You taste like pie, Dean,” Sam says when he finally pulls away. “I knew it.”

 

Gabriel frowns when he realizes that they’re all still hard. “Why-” He starts to ask.

 

Castiel kisses the question right out of his mouth. “Wanted it to last.” They turn as one to watch as Sam ravishes Dean, whispering tiny words of love as they frantically rub each other to completion. They’re too desperate to do much more than buck against each other and beg – “More,” and “Please, Dean,” and “God, Sammy,” and “Oh, _right_ there, please!” – and it’s sloppy and it’s messy and their cocks keep falling out of alignment because the water makes everything so slippery, and both Gabriel and Castiel can tell how frustrated they are, but they won’t let go of each other’s hands to fix anything because they need that connection more desperately than they need anything else right now. Then Sam bites down on Dean’s lips and they both come in the same instant with twin cries of pleasure.

 

Gabriel doesn’t wait to see what happens next, because his brother is trembling in his arms, desperate to come after watching and blocking three orgasms. “Please, Gabe,” Cas begs. “Please, need to touch it so bad.” He tries to bring a hand down to stroke himself, but the archangel stops him by pinning both hands behind his back.

 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Gabriel says as he brings his free hand up to brush against Castiel’s mark. The younger angel keens and he replaces his hand with his mouth. Castiel kisses him desperately, frantically trying to get their marks to align, but Gabriel avoids that side of his mouth as much as possible.

 

“Please,” Cas sobs. “Please, please, please!”

 

_Hnng, Gabriel, stop teasing him like that,_ Dean thinks. _He doesn’t like it._

 

“Sorry,” Gabriel mumbles as he finally wraps a hand around his little brother’s cock. It only takes three short pulls for Cas to come undone and paint Gabriel’s stomach white with pulse after pulse of sticky cum.

 

“Gabriel,” he moans. “Dean... Sam... I’ve wanted this forever.” He breath hitches and he buries his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Sam presses himself into his back and he feels Dean’s arms slide around him at the same time, and he smiles because this is _home_ and _warm_ and _love_ and even if this is the most they’ll ever do together, he’ll die happy.

 

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Dean laughs.


	17. The End

_Earth angel, earth angel, will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time..._

 

A month ago, Dean wouldn’t have approved of Gabriel’s choice of mood-music. He’d have said, “Classic rock or go home,” or “Dude, just because we’re fucking each other doesn’t mean we have to be pussies about it,” or “You’re joking, right?”

 

Now, he lets the rhythm of the music flow through him as another finger works its way into his gaping hole. He’s so _loose,_ loose and soft and warm and _dripping_ and they haven’t even fucked him yet. His cock is resting hard and heavy on his stomach, but it’s less of an urgent need demanding to be sated and more of a pleasant heat steadily growing between his legs and spiraling out to warm his limbs and color his cheeks and make his heart sing.

 

_Earth angel, earth angel, the one I adore! Love you forever, and ever more..._

 

Sam moans softly between his legs and Dean opens his eyes to see Gabriel’s head buried between his cheeks, licking and slurping and devouring Sam’s hole like the tastiest candy in the world. Castiel presses up against his side and Dean reaches out to stroke his cock without taking his eyes off the long line of Sam’s body and the matching expressions of ecstasy on his and Gabriel’s faces. His need blossoms into something more demanding and he groans as Castiel latches on to his neck in a way Dean knows is going to leave him painted in the colors of his mate’s love for days to come.

 

_I’m just a fool; a fool in love with you~_

 

“Fuck me,” he begs. “Please,” he adds.

 

Castiel laughs against his skin and wraps a loose hand around Dean’s length.

 

“You’re never gonna learn,” Gabriel chuckles.

 

“We’re never gonna fuck you, Dean,” Sam says. “Never. No matter how hard you beg. No matter how much you work us up.”

 

Dean makes an unhappy sound in the back of his throat. All he can feel through their bond is a continuous tide of _love_ and _want_ and _need_ and _beautiful, Dean,_ but their words suggest something entirely different. “Please,” he repeats.

 

“No, Dean,” Cas says patiently. “We’re going to make love to you. All of us. Right. Now.”

 

And then Sam is _inside_ him, filling him up just right and pressing up against his sweet spot and it’s _perfect._ “Sammy,” he moans.

 

Sam leans down to kiss him tenderly. “I’m right here, Dean.” He rocks just a little and Dean gasps at the sensation.

 

_So good, Dean. So tight,_ Sam thinks.

 

Then Castiel’s hand is gone and he keens at the loss, because he _needs_ something to ground him, but then he sees where Cas is going and his heart skips a beat because Castiel is lining himself up behind Sam.

 

“Cas,” he breathes. “Oh, God, Cas.” Castiel pushes in and Dean whimpers because it drives Sam impossibly deeper and then Gabriel rises to his knees and all Dean can think is _oh God_ because they’re _all_ going to fuck him, all that once, lined up one after another. “Please,” he begs.

 

Gabriel gives him a soft smile. “So impatient,” he chastises as he slides in. “There,” he says breathlessly once he’s buried to the hilt.

 

“Oh God,” Dean says. He tries to reach down to touch himself, but Sam leans forward to pin his arms above his head. They all groan at the motion and Dean decides to take full advantage of the fact that his lovers are all buried in him and in one another. He rocks his hips, sending Sam pushing back on Cas and making Cas tighten around Gabriel. One of them looses control and starts thrusting shallowly, and they all have no choice but to copy the motion.

 

“How does it feel, Dean? Having all of us at once?” Sam asks as he clenches rhythmically around Castiel.

 

Dean groans. “Frustrating,” he replies. They’re all moving too slow, and what had started out as a sweet warmth is now a roaring bonfire threatening to consume him. “Please, just fuck me.”

 

“No can do, Dean-o,” Gabriel laughs. “This is love, not sex.”

 

Castiel nuzzles the back of Sam’s neck, causing the younger Winchester to shiver as the angel traces the lines of his mark. “We’re gonna take this nice and slow, Dean. If you think you’re desperate now, you’re gonna be _frantic_ by the time we’re done.”

 

“Besides,” Sam whispers as he pulls almost all the way out before slamming right back in, “it’s the journey that counts.”

 

***

 

They switch positions a few minutes in after ensuring that Dean still wants to continue and is enjoying going slow and being teased. They all pull out, first Gabriel, then Cas, then Sam, and Dean goes _wild,_ bucking and thrashing and begging to be filled up again.

 

“Shh, we’re gonna take care of you,” Gabe promises. He waits until Sam pulls Cas to one side of the bed before climbing on top of Dean and sinking down onto his cock. Dean shouts and starts to writhe, trying desperately to get Gabriel to move, but the angel just pulls off, spreads Dean’s legs, and slams into him a moment later.

 

Gabriel licks his lips and Dean has to look away because imagining that mouth wrapped around his cock isn’t going to bring him any closer to completion, but what he sees on the other side of the bed is even worse. Sam is teasing Cas with his cock, pushing in just the head before letting it slip back out. Cas keeps trying to touch himself, but Sam pushes his hands away every time.

 

“You’re doin’ it wrong, Sammy,” Dean says. His brother stills and he reaches over to wrap a hand around Castiel’s cock. The angel hisses at the sensation and tries to thrust into his hand, but Dean stops him with a thought. _Still,_ he orders. Castiel’s hips stop moving instantly. “He doesn’t like it when there’s nothing touchin’ him. Gotta put your hand on him just like this and don’t take it away unless he’s getting too close.” Castiel whimpers and Dean rewards him by brushing his thumb gently over Castiel’s leaking slit. “Think you can do that, Sammy?”

 

Sam looks down at Cas almost worshipfully. _What else don’t I know about him?_ He thinks. He can’t wait to spend a day just taking Cas apart, but now is not the time. “Yeah,” he whispers.

 

“Good,” Dean says as he removes his hand. Sam immediately replaces it with his own and again Cas tries to rub himself against it. _Don’t move,_ Sam thinks. Castiel goes still with a tiny whine. “Bring him to the edge a few times,” Dean suggests. “He’s real good at telling you when he’s close, so stop right away. And he’ll try to get you to stop teasing him even if he really wants to keep going, so his safeword system is red-light yellow-light just in case you can’t tell which.”

 

Sam grins. “Thanks, Dean.” He starts stroking Castiel’s length and the angel squirms beneath him. “Gonna get you real close, Cas. Then I’m gonna stop, so tell me when.”

 

Cas moans. “No, Sam, please, please,” he begs, but he’s thinking _yes, more, please, more, more, don’t stop,_ so Sam keeps going. “Close,” he groans, not wanting Sam to stop but knowing that he won’t be able to stop himself from coming in two or three more strokes. Then Sam’s hand is gone, and he keens. “Nnng, please, more, Sam, don’t stop, please, need, need,” he begs.

 

Dean whimpers when Gabriel’s hand tangles in his hair and pulls his head to face forward. “Wanna watch,” he complains.

 

Gabriel smirks. “Nuh-uh. Later. Right now, you gotta tell me how you like to be teased.”

 

Dean groans and sends Gabriel a quick mental fantasy about Cas teasing him by putting a hand just next to his cock, close but not touching, and moving as if to touch him but pulling away at the last minute and leaving Dean to grow more and more desperate to be touched.

 

Gabriel lets his hand hover over Dean’s length. Dean tries to buck into it, but Gabriel’s hand darts away just in time. He whimpers and tries to chase it, but Gabriel is faster than him. “No, please, please,” he begs. _My safeword is the same as Cas’s,_ he thinks.

 

Gabriel stops for a moment. _You need to use it?_ He asks. _You can, if you want, for any reason, and no one will be upset wit-_

 

Dean rolls his eyes. _No. I was just telling you for future reference,_ he interrupts.

 

Gabriel’s smirk returns in full force. “Switch,” he calls.

 

Dean whimpers. _Sammy,_ he thinks. _Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,_ but then Cas is over him, looking down at him with such love and lust and need and protectiveness and he freezes because _oh my God, this is going to be the first time I let him touch me like this._ “Wait,” he says.

 

Castiel’s face falls, and the wave of insecurity that washes through their bond is enough to dampen his arousal. “If you won’t want me...” Cas starts.

 

“No!” Dean shouts. “No. I do want you, Cas. I want you to fu- To make love to me. Right now. Please, Cas.”

 

Cas whimpers, and Dean can tell it’s because he wants to take him up on his offer so badly. “’m so close, Dean,” he whispers.

 

Dean pulls him down and aligns his mate’s cock with his sloppy hole. “’s okay,” he says. “I’m still nice and loose. Shh, just slip right in,” he instructs, craning his head a little to see the way his hole swallows Castiel’s length. “Just stay there, Cas,” he says.

 

Castiel whimpers and leans down to rest their foreheads together. Dean can’t help but tilt his head up to lick at Castiel’s mark. “Dean, please,” he begs. “Need to move.”

 

“Shh, shh, just enjoy it,” Dean coos. He feels something hot and wet land on his cheek and he frowns. “Oh, Cas, is it too much?”

 

Cas buries his face against Dean’s neck and nods. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Dean, so _long,_ wanted to touch you, wanted to love you, wanted to make you feel good, and now I finally can and it’s too _much,_ and...” He gasps when Dean clenches around him. “D-Dean?”

 

“Come on, sweetheart, move, it’s okay, it’s okay, no one wants you to be upset. Shh, we’re gonna do it like we started, with you in me, then Gabriel, then Sam, okay?”

 

Castiel’s hips stutter and he lets out a shuddering breath. Gabriel and Sam crawl into position. “You ready?” Gabriel asks.

 

“Yes,” Cas sobs. “Please, brother, please!” He wails when Gabriel slides in and starts to cry harder when Sam thrusts into Gabriel, forcing them all closer together. His hands roam over Dean’s chest always frantically, petting and stroking and caressing his skin and twisting and pulling and pinching his nipples. “Please, please, move, I can’t take it anymore, please, please!”

 

Gabriel leans down to whisper something in the other’s angel’s ear, and Cas just falls apart, weeping and rocking his hips as fast as he can without letting Gabriel slip from his hole. “I love you, too,” he sobs. “But, please, please, it’s not enough, Gabe, I need to come, _please!_ ”

 

“Shh,” Gabriel soothes. “Let Dean kiss you, Cas. It’ll be enough, I promise.”

 

Dean pulls Cas down into a rough kiss, and Cas is crying too hard to do anything but move his lips against Dean’s, but that’s okay. _Shh, Cas, it’s almost over,_ Dean soothes him.

 

_I don’t want it to ever be over,_ Cas thinks back with so much raw emotion that Dean is momentarily overwhelmed.

 

_It’ll be okay,_ Dean thinks. _We’ll all cuddle afterwards, and we’ll do this again, as many times as you want. Everything is gonna be okay, Cas._

 

Cas whines against his lips, and Dean shudders as his lover sends a wave of pure desperation through their bond. _Say you love me, please,_ he begs.

 

“I love you,” Sam says for all of them as they all send pulse after pulse of love and affection and happiness through their bond. Sam starts moving faster, Gabriel reaches around Cas to wrap one trembling hand around Dean’s cock, Dean brushes his teeth against Castiel’s mark, and Cas comes with a shuddering sob.

 

Dean follows moments after, arching up into Cas and coating his stomach in a sticky splash of cum, and Sam and Gabriel join them within seconds, coming buried inside their lovers with a strangled shout.

 

Castiel is the first to collapse, but Gabriel recovers quickly and lifts his brother off of Dean and deposits him beside the spent human before setting between them and draping his wings over Cas and Dean. Dean pulls Cas into his arms. “Why are you cryin’, Cas? What’s wrong?” He asks.

 

Cas whimpers as Sam wiggles beneath Gabriel’s wing and curls around his other side. “Wanted this so bad, Dean. Wanted to make love to you since forever, and I just love you all so much, and it was so _good,_ too good, Dean, and Gabriel knew just how to touch me and Sam kissed me just the way I like it, and... And I’ll never be happy without _this_ again, I’ll never be happy if this is just a one-time thing and-”

 

“Cas,” Dean interrupts. “Cas, Cas, Cas. This is forever,” he says.

 

“We’re never gonna leave you, Cas,” Sam promises.

 

Gabriel’s wings tighten around his mates. “We’re home now, brother,” he says quietly. “All of us.”

 

Cas is quiet for a long time. “Will you sleep with us, Gabey?”

 

Gabriel only hesitates for a few moments. “Of course. Sleep now; I’ll see you in my dreams.” He huffs out a tiny breath of laughter and begins to drift asleep amongst the nest of wings and limbs and sleepy little mumbles.

 

All but forgotten in the corner, the record player skips and begins to dance over the first few warbling notes of the most beautiful song it knows.

 

_Though the days are long, twilight sings a song..._


End file.
